


The Return of the Legendary Amarens

by looonylei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amaren, Child Abuse, Comfort/Angst, Creature Fic, Dom!Severus, Dom/sub, F/M, Good Slytherins, M/M, Manipulative/evil Dumbledore, Mpreg, Multi, New realm, Original Character(s), Romance, Threesome, dom!draco, god and goddess, powerful!Harry, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looonylei/pseuds/looonylei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a potion mishap, Harry came into his creature inheritance earlier than expected. A very powerful and considered the darkest creature. And to make it worst his mates are his most hated person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. POTION MISHAP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta Ms.Joy (Higuchi_neko). Who work hard, and patiently edit my story to make it easier to read and understand. Hugs and kisses to you.

 

The golden trio had locked themselves in Harry's bedroom at Grimmauld place. It was the summer before their six year and Hermione, who had fallen in love with her magical creature inheritance book, had suggested that they check if they had any creature inheritance in their bloodlines. So here they were brewing the potion needed. Or rather, Hermione was brewing the potion while Harry was sitting on his bed reading the magical creature book and Ron was in the corner playing chess with himself. The potion was almost finished when something went wrong. The supposedly bluish potion turned crimson red. Hermione was too shocked and before she could react, the cauldron boiled erratically, then it suddenly exploded, followed by a blinding light that engulfed the three of them. An ear piercing scream echoed through the entire house followed by a deafening silence.

 

Down the kitchen Remus, together with the twins and Ginny were startled when the scream echoed through the room. The four quickly ran upstairs towards the room where the scream was coming from. Remus tried to unlock the door, but to no effect. The wards only allowed the owner of the house and the secret keeper to dismantle or adjust the wards.

 

''Ginny, hurry firecall the headmaster. Tell him it's an emergency,'' Remus instructed.

 

Ginny did as was told and returned shortly with the headmaster.

 

''What happened Remus?'' Headmaster Dumbledore inquired.

 

''We don't have any idea Albus. We were down in the kitchen when we heard someone scream from Harry's room, but we can't open the door.''

 

Albus nodded in understanding. He stepped closer to the door and with a flick of his wand in a complicated pattern the door lock click indicating that the wards would now allow the five access. Albus slowly opened the door, not prepared for of the sight in front of them.

 

''Oh Merlin!''

 

''Wicked.''

 

''Cool.''

 

*******

 

Severus had been ecstatic when he came into his inheritance at seventeen. Since then he had waited patiently for his mate. Regardless of all the unfortunate events he’d been through, often only the thoughts of his mate kept him going. He had promised himself that when he finally found his mate he would do everything to make them happy, to protect them, cherished, and provide for them. But when ten, then twenty years had passed and still no sign of his mate, he started to lose hope, beginning to think that maybe he didn’t really have a mate. He began to believe he was destined to be alone forever. This had to be his punishment for all the mistakes he had made.

 

When he suddenly felt his heart suddenly constrict, not painfully but with a feeling of perfect bliss, and his grey wings spread wide open, as his Amaren mark on his left temple burned, becoming visible, he almost cried in happiness. At last, after so many years of waiting, he finally felt his mate’s presence.

 

“Severus, what’s wrong?” asked Lucius as he entered his study and found his friend kneeling on the floor, hands on his chest. He quickly walked towards the Potions Master and helped him settle on the couch. Before Severus could respond, a house elf popped inside the room looking alarmed.

 

“Master Lucius sir, Mistress Narcissa be needing yous help. Something be wrong with Young Master.”

 

Lucius and Severus abruptly ran towards the young Malfoy’s room. Lucius was anxious, wanting to know what was wrong with his son. Severus, however, felt a bit of unexplainable excitement. They both stormed inside the room, but Severus slightly stumbled as he was hit by the intoxicating scent of winter and snow, and that pleasurable tightening of his heart started once again. He snapped his head towards the still form laid out on the bed. White wings spread wide open, his left temple was branded by the unique mark of a dominant Amaren. Severus frowned at that. If Draco was also a dominant, it only meant that they still have one more mate, their sub, or maybe one more Dom, depending on how powerful their sub mate was.

 

A sudden thought had Severus frowning, why had Draco come into his inheritance? He was only sixteen. He was pulled from his musings by Lucius’ question.

 

“Does this mean what I think, Severus?”

 

Severus just nodded, and Lucius let out a sigh of relief knowing that his son would be perfectly fine with the Potions Master as his mate. He had known Severus since he was eleven, and he knew the Potion Master was very capable of protecting and taking good care of his son. He gestured to his wife to leave the two Amaren alone for a while.

 

It was already past midnight when Draco finally woke up. Never in his life had he felt this relaxed, content, and nearly complete. It was as though he finally found a missing piece of his heart, body and soul. He tried to recall what had happened for him to be in this state but the memories seemed somewhat blurred. Slowly opening his eyes, he was surprised that the person sitting beside his bed was not one or both of his parents, but deep inside he was a bit giddy that this was the first person he saw the moment he woke up.

 

Draco turned to his side so he could stare at his godfather properly. This was the first time he had seen him this peaceful, unguarded, and relaxed. Everyone seemed to only see the ugly, greasy git of the dungeon, but to Draco, Severus was rather attractive. Actually, he had this dirty little secret. A fantasy really, regarding a warded potions classroom, a desk, and a naked potions professor. His gaze meandered from the man’s face down to his exposed throat, broad shoulders, his slender fingers, down to….

 

“You know it’s rude to stare Draco,” the young Slytherin’s eyes turned wide, and his face flushed in embarrassment that his professor had caught him staring.

 

“Sorry Uncle Sev,” he mumbled, avoiding the man’s gaze.

 

“Severus,”

 

“Sev- what?” he asked finally looking at his professor a bit confused.

 

“I said call me Severus,” replied the Potions Master calmly.

 

“...But, why?”

 

Severus sighed as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and moved beside the young Slytherin on the bed.

 

“Because it’s not proper to call your mate uncle or professor,”

 

“Of course it isn’t. It would be awkward and... my WHAT?” he looked at the Potions Master astonished. “Mate? You mean, you and I, we’re mates? But unc- Severus how could that happen I'm not like you. You said you can only mate to your own kind,” he said the last part sadly. Obviously disappointed with that bit of fact. But Severus just raised his brow, his eyes shone in mirth. When his young mate just continued staring at him he finally asked,

 

“Haven’t you noticed anything Draco?”

 

Draco gazed around his room, trying to figure out what the Potion Master was referring to. When his eyes caught something feathery on his back when he looked at the mirror at the corner of his room. He slowly turned his head and gasped when he saw a white wing spread wide open on his own back.

 

“I have wings. Does that mean I’m like you too? I’m an Amaren?”

 

Severus nodded

 

Draco suddenly frowned “But I also feel someone else.”

 

With that Severus straightened up. Draco shared a strong bond with their submissive mate. “What do you feel?”

 

Draco’s brow furrowed “Pain, anguish, rejection, depression, frustration and hatred.”  

 

Severus paled. Their mate already knew who they were. And from those emotions, it only meant one thing, their mate was trying to reject them. He must be so powerful that he had already figured out who they were just by the bond he shared with Draco. Yes, he was now certain that their submissive mate was also wizard. A witch submissive wouldn’t have been powerful enough to sense her other mates. It also meant that he knew them personally for him to have these negative emotion towards their bond.

 

“What’s wrong Sev?” asked Draco, bothered by his mate’s reaction towards what he felt through their bond.

 

“He already knows who are we, and from those emotions you felt through your bond, it means he.. he wants to reject us,” he replied dejectedly.

 

Draco felt numbed at the thought that they were already being rejected by a mate they didn’t even know yet. He felt bad mostly for Severus. He knew the man had waited so many years for his mate, he knew he had to be aching painfully, having finally felt his mate’s presence, only to be rejected right away.

 

“No. We won’t let that happen. We will find him, then we will prove to him that we are worthy of being his mates. Don’t you dare give up now, not now that you finally know he’s out there somewhere. We will find him. If we need to woo him, we will. Even if I need to act like a Hufflepuff. But, Merlin, I hope that doesn’t happen,” Draco added in a whisper.

 

With that Severus finally smiled. “Yes Draco, we will,” he muttered as he leaned down and pressed his lips to his mate’s in a chaste kiss.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. VISION OR NIGHTMARE

 

 

Harry was walking through a dimly lit hallway in an unfamiliar home. It was very silent and his footsteps created a very loud sound as he walked. He didn’t know where he was going, he simply felt a strong pull leading him somewhere. Suddenly he froze as he passed a window and caught sight of his reflection. He stepped closer to the window and his eyes widened when he clearly saw his image. His appearance had changed. So much that he almost didn’t recognize himself.

 

He now had a high cheekbones rather than his previous rounded face. His lips were now full, red and kissable. His nose was thin and a bit more pointed than before.   His eyes were still bright emerald, but now had a glint of silver, and were framed by long, thick lashes. His hair was midnight black with streaks of green, silver, and violet cascading down to his hips. His lithe body now had a little curve and his hips were broader. His tan skin was now pale, smooth and unblemished. And what shocked him the most were the wings sprouting from his back. Black as his hair, with a wingspan of fifteen feet.

 

Soft voices talking from behind him stopped him from scrutinizing himself further. He spun around and noticed a door slightly ajar behind him. Curious, he slowly approached the door and carefully snuck inside. His heart clenched painfully and he felt numb and cold when he recognized who was inside the room. Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. Draco’s appearance had also changed. Starting with his hair and continuing up to his pure white wings, but he could still recognize him easily. He tried to stepped back and run away, but he found himself rooted in place. So he just shut his eyes, trying to calm himself down, thinking “they aren’t really there.” But even if he was able to block his vision, he could still hear their voices as they spoke. He tried to ignore even that, but when the Potion’s Master mentioned ‘mate’, his eyes snapped open and his heart beat erratically. There was something deep inside of him telling him that they were his mates, and he must accept them. To let them be aware of his presence, and that they should complete their bond as soon as possible.

 

One part of him agreed with that thought. That yes, he wanted them, he needed them. But another part of him was screaming NO. That can’t be. I hate them. Then a very painful memory suddenly flashed at the front of his mind. A very excruciating memory that escalated more of his negative emotions inside him. And so the desire to accept the bond was overpowered by rejection. Then suddenly he was engulfed with darkness.

 

***

 

It was already seven in the morning when Severus arrived in his private quarters at Hogwarts. He spent all night with his young mate, explaining everything about being an Amaren. About their bonds, their other mate, and how to find him. Also he spent the entire night soothing his mate, as he was the one who was affected more by the emotional turmoil and rejection of their submissive mate. He was really confused as to why only Draco had that strong bond to their submissive mate. That was also what worried him much more. The immediate rejection of their mate. Who could it be?

 

He knew he should be exhausted now, but he felt no such thing. Instead he felt relaxed and light hearted. His thoughts were cut off by a knock on his door. He strode towards the door puzzled as to who would visit him this early in the morning. He was a bit surprised to find his fellow professor standing outside his door.

 

“Good morning, Severus,’’ Lupin greeted with a small smile.

 

“Lupin,’’ he gave the werewolf a curt nod. “And what do I owe for this unannounced visit?”

 

“I apologize if I came here without notice, something just happen and I need a word with you as soon as possible. Don’t worry, it won’t take long.’’

 

Severus stared at the werewolf for a while, then he nodded and stepped aside to let him in. The Potion’s Master sat in his arm chair, while Lupin sat opposite to him on the couch. Severus asked for some tea from one of the elves, and handed a cup to Lupin.

 

“”Pray tell what is this visit all about?” Severus finally spoke after a minute of silence.

 

“I am wondering if you could lend me that silver book of yours,’’  asked Lupin warily.

 

Upon hearing the request, the Potion’s Master snapped his gaze towards the man sitting in front of him, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. ‘’Why would you need it? You are aware that it isn’t just an ordinary book, Lupin. Only our kind will able to read it.’’

 

Lupin nodded. “I’m aware,’’ then he paused deciding whether or not to tell  the other man why he needed the book. He knew that as of this moment, being honest was all he needed to do to convince the Potion’s Master.

 

“Yesterday, a friend of mine received his inheritance.’’

 

Severus’s body stiffened and his heart started beating erratically. He locked his gaze with the werewolf and asked calmly, but deep inside he felt he was going to explode. ‘’Who?”

 

Remus shook his head. ‘’I can’t tell you.’’

 

Severus clenched his fists, and took a deep breath to calm himself. He was certain that whoever the person was, was his mate. This couldn’t be just a coincidence. So if he wanted to get any information, he should calm down first.

 

“You know how long I’ve been waiting for my mate, Remus.’’

 

“I understand, Severus. But that doesn’t mean that one of them is your mate. Maybe it’s-’’

 

“One of them?” Severus cut him off. “Do you mean to say, not only one Amaren?”

 

“Yes,’’ Remus replied thinking that it was alright for him to say that, as long as he didn’t reveal their identities.

 

“Who are they?” asked the potion master lowly.

 

“Severus, you know I can’t tell you that. It’s in your rules remember? And besides, how can you be so sure that one of them is your mate?”

 

“I feel it. Dammit.’’’ the potion master snapped. ‘’Our bond connected. A weak bond, but still a bond nonetheless. And yesterday, I also found one of my mates, and he also felt the bond, much stronger than mine, so much stronger that he can feel the rejection. Our submissive mate is rejecting us, and Draco is suffering because of that.

 

Remus’s eyes widened, and all the blood in his face drain when he realized what the implications of everything the Potion’s Master was saying were. Oh Merlin. This could not be happening. This was a disaster. The possibility that one of the trio was the submissive mate of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, this was a very big problem. Merlin he was hoping it wasn’t Harry. All hell would break loose if that happened.

 

***

 

Shocked emerald eyes snapped wide opened as Harry bolted upright with a gasped. He frantically scanned the room, and sighed in relief when he made sure he was in his room at Grimmauld place. ‘It was just a nightmare’ he thought. He was about to get up and head toward the bathroom when he heard a knock on his door.

 

“Come in;’’ he called, but quickly grabbed his wand and pointed to the person in front of him.

 

“Harry James Potter, put down that wand this instant. What are you thinking pointing that wand on me?” Hermione scolded crossing her arms across her chest.

 

Harry blinked, then stared at his best friend who didn’t look like his best friend anymore. Just like in his nightmare, Hermione’s appearance had changed. Her bushy hair was now straight with streaks of red, and she also had large white wings. He suddenly felt alarmed.

 

“Her- Hermione?” he stuttered. “What the hell happen to you? You look different, and do you know there’s  wings sprouting from your back?” he asked pointing at the white wings.

 

“Yes I’m aware that I have wings Harry, and so do you,’’ replied Hermione mimicking her best friend, pointing at his back. With that Harry rapidly jumped off of the bed and ran towards the bathroom to the full length mirror, his eyes widened in horror when he saw his reflection, the exact reflection in his nightmare.

 

“Oh Merlin. NO. This can’t be happening. This is just another nightmare. Yes, it is just horrible dream, I will wake up soon.’’ Harry pinched himself, hoping this would prove he was still inside his nightmare. It didn’t work. He was starting to hyperventilate. He wasn’t aware that he had picked up a bottle of shampoo on his side, and without any thought he smashed it towards the mirror, which shattered into million pieces. He felt numb that he wasn’t able to feel all the broken glasses that pierced through his skin, all he heard was someone shouting his name, then everything turned black.

 

***

 

When he regain his consciousness, he was already back on his bed, and he wasn’t alone anymore. The Headmaster was already there, together with his godfather, Remus, the twins, Ginny, and his two best friends. He noticed that Ron had also changed. He turned his gazed to his godfather and asked:

 

“What happened?”

 

But it was Hermione who answered. “Oh Harry, you had a panic attack.’’

 

He looked at his arms and noticed the cuts from the broken glass, then he remember what happened earlier. He really had a panic attack. “Im sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you all.’’

 

“Nonsense Harry, of course we will worry, because we care for you,’’ said his godfather as he sat beside him on the bed.

 

“Thanks Padfoot,’’ muttered Harry giving him a weak smile.

 

“Would you like to talk about it pup? Are you alright?” asked Remus worriedly. He was the only one who have any true idea why his pup reacted that way, and that only confirmed his suspicions.  

 

“Yeah I’m alright, Moony. Can you tell me what happened? Why do we look like this?” he inquired gesturing to the trio’s appearance.

 

“Yes about that, Professor Dumbledore will explain Harry,’’ Hermione respond, looking uneasy.

 

“Nothing to worry about my boy,’’ the headmaster started. “You just received your magical inheritance earlier than expected,’’ he explained, his eyes twinkling brighter than usual, which made Harry feel wary.

  
  


His brow furrowed. “What magical inheritance?”

 

“You, together with Ms. Granger and Mr.Weasley are called Amaren now. I’m sure Ms.Granger can share with you any information she has read, but I’m afraid beside that little bit of information, I have nothing to share. Almost all books about Amarens mysteriously vanished together with the Amarens themselves decades ago. But I’m sure you will receive your invitations soon,’’ and with that he quickly left before anyone could ask the aged Headmaster any questions.

  
  


“What invite?” asked Ron. Harry just shrugged not really interested in that. He was more interested on the Headmaster’s unusual behavior. It seem the headmaster was avoiding them or something that made him feel wary.

  
  
  
  
  


 

  



	3. PAINFUL TRUTH

A week had passed since the trio had come into their inheritance and everyone was now starting to worry about Harry. Right after the headmaster explain what happened to them, Harry requested to be left alone for a while, and since then he always locked himself in his room and only went down the kitchen to eat. He wouldn’t talk to anyone and every time he heard conversations shift to talk about Amaren’s, he would get ill tempered.

Remus suspected that Harry already knew about his mates. That was why the blond slytherin could feel Harry’s rejection. How Harry found out who his mates were was still a mystery but if his theory was right, the two young Amaren shared a very strong bond. Remus was pulled from his thoughts when Hermione and Ron entered the kitchen bickering as usual.

“Your bloody mental Hermione, we just find out that we’re bloody dark creatures and all you can say is it is amazing?” exclaimed Ron as he sat down across from the twins who suddenly stopped their near silent conversation when the two Amaren entered the room.

Hermione huffed. “Really Ronald, this book is rubbish. You should know by now that not everything the ministry says or writes is true,’’ she scolded her best friend as she sat beside him, placing said book on the table.

Ron was about to counter but Remus interjected: 

“Hermione is right, Ron. That book is nothing but lies. Let me share some facts I know about Amarens, also i-’’ he suddenly stopped when he noticed Harry standing at the kitchen door.

He gave them a small smile and sat beside Hermione. They all now looked like their usual selves due to a glamour.

“It’s alright, Moony. I also want to know,’’ he said surprising everyone in the kitchen. He was about to open the book on the table, but Hermione quickly snatched the book from his grasp.

“Don’t read this rubbish Harry. Another lie from the ministry,’’ she explained when Harry looked at her questioningly.

At the same time, Remus pulled a silver book from his pocket and enlarged it. He handed it to Harry. “Here Harry. This book is legit, everything written in there are facts.’’

Harry took the book and slowly opened it, but suddenly dropped the book when the scent of one of his mates washed over him. He stared wide eyed at Remus, and hastily returned the book.

“You knew he was like us?”

Remus nodded.

“Did you- did you tell him about me, about us?” he asked with trepidation.

Remus shook his head this time, and Harry sighed in relief. ‘’Even if I wanted to, I can’t. It’s against your rules,’’ he explained.

The fact that Harry easily recognized that the book was owned by Severus was enough proof that his assumption was correct.

“So it’s you,’’ muttered Remus, merely stating a fact rather than questioning it.

 

“Yes,’’ whispered Harry, fist clenched tight on his lap and staring at the top of the table.

 

“”They felt it. In your bond, especially the younger one. He’s in pain because of your rejection.’’

Upon hearing about his other mate, Harry snapped his head up, and slammed his fist on the table.

“I don’t bloody care if he’s suffering or if he’s going to fucking die,’’ he yelled.

“Harry, what are you two talking about?” asked Hermione puzzled as to why her best friend was so angry and upset.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to relax back on his seat. “I don’t want to talk about it right now. I’ll tell you later,’’ he said turning to look at his best friend.

Hermione stared at him for a while, then nodded. “You’d better,’’ she said, then turned to face Remus. ”Can you tell us what that book said about Amarens?” she asked, elated to finally have facts about them, but frowned when Remus shook his head.

“I can’t,’’ answered Remus, then handed her the book. ‘’Only your kind will be able to read the book,’’ he explained.

An excited gleam flashed in Hermione’s eyes as she quickly scanned the book and started reading it aloud.

“A thousand decades ago, Amarens could only be found in Nevaeh. A place where they lived and were ruled over by their sire Ashiqa, the God of love and power. Together with his lovers, Hufriya, Nazneen, and Thais, also Gods like him.  
Amarens are rare, very powerful, magnificent dark creatures-’’

“Hah!” Ron huffed. ‘’am right, we’re bloody dark creatures,’’

“Brother dearest-’’

“Yes, that’s already given-’’

“So what’s your point?”

Ron looked at his brothers as though they had grown another head. ‘’What’s my point? My point is we’re bloody dark, we’re evil,’’ he exclaimed.

‘’Now, now little brother-’’

‘’First, dark and evil are two very different words-’’

‘’Second, just because your dark, doesn’t mean you're evil-’’

“”Let’s take our Harrykins here for example-’’’

‘’For him to defeat old Voldie-’’

“he must use the killing curse, which is considered dark magic-”

‘’Does that mean that our dearest Harry is evil?”

Ron’s eyes widened. ‘’NO! Of course not!’’

“There is that,’’ Fred concluded with a smug smile.

Harry didn’t know if he was just seeing things, but he could swear he saw that gleam in Hermione’s eyes that she sometimes got while she was staring at the twins. The look he always saw in her eyes every time she found something fascinating and/or interesting. He cleared his throat when Hermione continued to stared at the twins, who were oblivious to the predatory gaze she was giving them.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts as a faint blush adorned her cheeks and she returned her attention to what she was reading.

“Amarens are also known as warrior angelus. While the light or the guardian angelus job is to guide the mortals along the right path, an Amaren’s job is to fight the demons, using Noir Magica which is the only way to defeat the demons. 

When the forces and influence of the demons in the mortal world became extreme, Ashiqa decided to send his children to the mortal world to help eliminate the evil forces. Many years of hard work, patience, and strong will passed before they finally achieved the fruit of their labors. The Amaran’s eradicated the demons and brought back peace, unity and harmony into the world of mortals.

After their success, many Amarens returned to Nevaeh, while others decided to stay and continue to protect the mortal world. Ashiqa was elated, and because of their choice, he gifted his children their own mates. These mates would help the remaining Amarans become stronger and more powerful, even if they were not exposed to the Roma Magica that surrounded Nevaeh. The love of their mates, and their love for them would provide them the same effect as Roma Magica.

Hermione suddenly beamed. ‘’That is one more proof that Amarens aren’t evil. How can they be, when an Amarens power is strengthened by such a wonderful, positive emotion like love.’’

“So does that mean that we’re also going to have a mate?” asked Ron a bit apprehensively.

“Yes, Ron. It’s in here, listen,’’

“There are two kinds of Amaren. The dominant or the cathal, and the submissive, or the lorcan. All dominant are male, they are the protector, and provider of the family. They are gentle, loving, and passionate, but can also be ruthless and vicious when they feel their mate and younglings are being threatened.

Submissive Amarens are usually female. There have been speculated cases where a male Amaren became a submissive, though none have been proven as the dominant mates of the said male submissive chose to hide their mate for protection. Because male submissives are said to be very powerful, and have a stunning beauty that attracts unwanted attention from other unmated dominants who will try to claim him by force, which creates chaos, his dominant partners are known to be even more protective than those of their counterparts with female submissives.

Every submissive Amarens has a destined mate, or mates, depending on how powerful the submissive is. Dominant amarens have markings on their right temple, while the submissive have these markings on their left. Their marking will glow when their mate is near. They can also recognize their mate through scent or through the color of their mates aura, matching the color of streaks in the submissives hair.’’

‘’Oh great. Come on Harry, Ron, drop your glamour. Let us see who’s dom and whose sub, also the streaks in our hair,’’ Hermione suggested as she dropped her own glamour.

“Of course Harry and I are both dominant, and you are submissive, ‘’ said Ron as he also dropped his glamour. ‘’See?” he added proudly.

Harry hesitated for a moment. When he finally dropped his own, everyone went silent.

“Let me guess, I’m a submissive.’’ he said downhearted.

“Yeah, little brother-’’

“Also-’’

“You have three streaks-’’

‘’In your hair,’’

Hermione sighed when he just stared at them puzzled. 

“Harry, you have three streaks, three different colored auras, meaning three mates. Three dominant mates,’’ explained Hermione.

“Oh,’’ That meant that, beside the two he already knew about, there was still one more left. Even if he rejected the first two, he could still have one mate. Suddenly a smile bloomed on his lips at that thought. He still had a chance to be with someone, who would love him, and whom he would love. At that moment his eyes were shining with hope. He could still be happy.

Remus was glad to see the hope spark in the green eyed Amaren, but he also felt sad that Harry was really determined to reject his two mates. He knew that even though he accepted the third one, he would still always feel incomplete.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when Hermione started reading again. He hadn’t expected that her next words would crush the remaining hope he had.

‘’Once they find their mate, it is imperative that the bond is completed through the mating ritual to strengthen the bond, and for the submissive mate to reached their maximum level of their powers.

‘’Submissives that reject their mate will suffer dire consequences, such as a weakening of their magic that may lead to magical coma, or worse, death.’’

 

The spark of hope in Harry’s eyes immediately faded away making his eyes dull and empty, as he quietly stood up from his seat and left without any other word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________________________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> A/N Next Chapter preview
> 
>  
> 
> The moment Harry entered the infirmary he suddenly found himself pinned on the wall. Severus whose senses was clouded by rage of the thought that someone dared to touched and hurt his mate hadn’t notice the scent that washed over him, or the glow of the mark on the person he slammed against the wall of the infirmary.
> 
>  
> 
> “You bastard!” he snarled. “How dare-” he wasn’t able to finished what he was about to say as he suddenly caught on the scent he hadn’t notice earlier. Then his body stiffened when he saw the bright glow of Harry’s mark. He suddenly felt cold and scared, that he hadn’t felt before when he looked into Harry’s eyes. It was dull, and empty.
> 
>  
> 
> “You’ve just given me enough reason to completely reject you all,” said Harry, his voice cold that sent an unpleasant shiver to everyone in the infirmary. Especially to Severus who was still rooted to the ground though Harry already turned and walked away.
> 
>  
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> A/N A very big thanks to my beta ms.Joy (Higuchi_Neko). Also thanks for those who follow/fav my story, and for the reviews. I’m so glad you all like it. 
> 
>  
> 
> So there you go, the preview for the next chapter. They’re back to Hogwarts, and meeting their other mate, but haven't decided yet if in which house i”ll place their third mate. Slytherin or Gryffindor? What do you guys think?


	4. TRAIN RIDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry this taken so long. Also this chapter was short, I'll make it up to the next chapter. And the preview from the previous chapter wasn't here yet. So yeah, here it is. Hope you enjoy. :)

Harry was downhearted and troubled. He didn’t know what to do with his life anymore. In the previous years, even though there had been Voldemort trying to kill him at every possible opportunity, there was still a chance for him to survive. But now, he couldn't find a way out of this disaster. It was quite insane really, that instead of Voldemort, the cause of his death would be the people he should spend the rest of his life with. The people who should love and protect him. He thought of the possibility of accepting his mates. He knew with Snape he could do so since they sort of made a truce during his occlumency lessons. Also, the fact that Snape had saved his godfather though he knew how the potion master hated Sirius made Harry respect the Potions Master even more, so he thought he could deal with him. But the problem wasn't really Snape. It was Malfoy. Just the thought of said blond made him furious. He could easily put aside their rivalry if that was the only problem. But no. After what Malfoy had done to him just before the summer break made him hate Malfoy even more. He would never be able to forgive him for that. So there was no way he could accept Malfoy and be with him without thinking or trying to kill him. He took a deep breath as he leaned on the window sill closing his eyes. They would be returning to Hogwarts today. Hogwarts was always a home for him. No matter what happened, he always looked forward to returning to the castle. Now, he dreaded coming back. He had no idea what was waiting for him there. He was pulled from his musing when Hermione called him. 

''Harry?'' Hermione poked his head through the door. ''Mrs.Weasley said were leaving.'' 

''Uhm yeah. I'll just get my-'' he trailed off looking around for his trunk.

''I already took your trunk down.'' said Hermione as she took his hands with hers. ‘‘Are you alright? I know there's something bothering you. Is it about what happened before summer break?” she asked worriedly.

''No. well yes it's part of it. But don't worry, I'm alright.'' 

''Ok. But you know you can tell me everything right? You know I’m always here for you.''

Harry gave her a reassuring smile. ''I know Mione, and I’m very thankful for that. Now come on, we don't want Mrs.Weasley to wait yeah?''

Hermione gasped when he remembered why she was there. ''Oh no. We really don't,'' she said dragging Harry downstairs.

 

They used the floo network to be safe, taking it directly to Kings Cross station. When they arrived Harry started to become agitated, watching for any sign of blond hair. When everyone started to noticed his restlessness, he quickly said his goodbyes to avoid unwanted questions and ran towards the train to find an empty compartment. His best friends would find him later when they were done with their prefect’s meeting. For now he just wanted to be alone.

 

Draco Malfoy was in a very foul mood as he sat in the Slytherin compartment. Three bloody weeks he hadn't seen Severus. He was elated when Severus agreed to spend the remainder of his Summer at Malfoy manor, allowing for them to get bonded before they returned to Hogwarts. But only a week later, the headmaster summoned the Potions Master and since then Severus had not been able to come back. Severus sent him letters and sometimes fire called him but it wasn’t the same. Another reason why he was in a foul mood was because of the constant constricting of his chest due to the continuous rejection of their submissive mate that only lessened when he was in physical contact with Sev. He shook his head lightly to stop his train of thoughts and returned to the book he was trying to read but was interrupted, this time by a screaming banshee named Pansy.

“Oh Drakey darling, I missed you. How was your summer?” Pansy exclaimed as she latched herself to the annoyed blonde Slytherin.

 

“I’m fine Pansy,” Draco replied irritated as he glared at his best friends Blaise and Daphne who were trying and failing to not laugh at him.

“Oh Drakey look I got a tattoo, you’ll love it,” said Pansy excitedly as she started to unbuttoned her blouse.

Draco snapped when he realized what the annoying girl was doing. “Oh for Merlin’s -” his body stiffened when he got a whiff of an enticing scent. His mates scent. He quickly stood up and pushed Pansy off of him not minding when the girl screeched as she fell on the floor with a loud thud. Draco ran outside their compartment and searched the hallway frantically.

''Draco, what are you doing?'' asked Blaise puzzled, as he stood beside Draco trying to figure out what his best friend was looking for. 

''He's here,’’ was the blondes only response as he started checking every compartment. 

Blaise’s brow furrowed as he followed Draco. ''Who's here?''

Draco didn't reply as he continued searching. After a while, he was starting to get frustrated when he still couldn't find him. Only one compartment was left and he was starting to dread who was waiting inside. Though by now he already had an idea of whom, as there was only one person he hadn't encountered yet. He took a deep breath and, with trepidation, he slowly opened the door.

***

''Oh Harry, you won't believe what we've found out during the prefect's meeting,'' said Hermione without taking her eyes off the book she was currently reading. 

''Yeah mate it's unbelievable.''

''What?'' asked Harry, not really interested as his thoughts were flying somewhere else once again. Before any of his friends could respond, the compartment door slid open, causing Harry's body to tense. Draco stumbled when the scent of his mate washed over him, his eyes widened as he stared at the pale raven haired gryffindor sitting in front of him.

Hermione quickly stood between her best friend and the blonde Slytherin, pointing her wand at the still stunned Draco.

“Don’t you dare come near Harry, Malfoy!” She spat shooting Draco a withering glare. But the blonde Slytherin just ignored her; his focus was still on Harry who was obviously avoiding his gaze.

“Potter, we need to talk,” he said in an even tone, not sounding demanding nor pleading. 

“Get. Out.” muttered Harry gazing at the window, hand clenched into a tight fist.

“You heard him, Malfoy. Harry doesn’t want to talk to you. Now, Get. Out.”

“Potter…” he paused when the painful tightening of his chest increase. It only meant that Harry was becoming more resolved to reject him. ‘No. that can’t be. I won’t let that happen. Sev would be devastated. Merlin knows above everyone else, Sev deserves to be happy with his mate.’ thought Draco. Gathering the Gryffindor courage he didn’t know he possessed he stepped towards Harry, then he did the one thing that a Malfoy like him would never do in their entire life, shocking everyone in the compartment. He fell down on his knees, his gaze never leaving the raven haired Gryffindor in front of him. 

 

Gasps were heard in the very silent compartment, but he just ignored everyone around him, even his best friends worried calls. He got Harry’s attention now who was staring at him wide eyed in disbelief. That’s what mattered the most at this moment. 

“Sev waited for us for so long. For you really. He may have me now, but that’s far from having you. To a dominant, their submissive mate is the most important. Believe it or not Sev doesn’t really hate you. When your mother died he vowed to protect you. But he can’t treat you with kindness and care, even though deep inside him really wants to. He can’t because that will jeopardize his role as a spy. Still he never broke his promise; he did everything to protect you since you stepped into Hogwarts. At first I believed that it was just because of his promise to your mother. But now I finally realize the real reason he was so protective to you. His Amaren already sensed you as his mate even when you hadn’t come into your inheritance yet.  
So please, don’t abruptly reject him. Never mind myself. I know you can’t accept me. I’m horrible to you. I’ve made your life a living hell since we were eleven. I can’t blame you for hating and rejecting me. But please give Sev a chance-” he was startled when Harry suddenly stood up and before he knew it, the front of his robes were grabbed harshly and he was slammed against the wall outside the compartment. He was confused because he was certain just a while ago he saw understanding in the eyes of the raven haired Gryffindor. Now he was shocked at the intense power he felt coming from Harry. An unpleasant shiver shot through his body as he stared at the now dull and empty eyes that were so bright a while ago.

Harry’s emerald eyes locked onto Draco’s silvery grey ones. His eyes were void of any emotion outside, but inside he was fighting a difficult battle. A battle against himself. A part of him, his Amaren, was telling him to submit. That Draco was right. Despite the hostility that the Potions Master showed him, he was always there to protect and save him. Then there’s was Draco himself. He was shocked by the blonde’s actions. Never in his entire life had he thought that Draco would do such thing, to beg like that. Most of all he begged for someone else, not for himself. For Snape. 

 

But there was a part of him saying that he should reject him, hex or curse him, for fooling him and betraying his trust. He suddenly let go of Draco’s robes when a jolt of pain shot through his chest and breathing become impossible.There’s a flashes of blinding light. He then saw four men cuddled close together laughing. Just after Harry let go of Draco, he too felt the excruciating pain but ignored it and tried to grabbed Harry’s arm when he noticed Harry was about to collapse, but for an unknown reason Harry’s magic reacted violently with his touch and Draco was thrown back against the wall by an invisible force and fell on the floor unconscious. At the same moment Harry was engulfed with darkness. No one noticed pair of grey eyes watching Harry with concern and worry.


	5. MEET THE MATES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am back... so sorry took me so so long to update. But from now on the update wouldn't take months anymore. Hope you like this new chapter. Enjoy reading. :)

Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald, Leader of the light yet behind his genial and light facade, he was darker than any of the dark lords. He was an evil power hungry manipulator, and at the moment he was elated. Three Amaren would now be staying at Hogwarts. Three new power sources and another chance to gain entrance into the Amaren realm. He had been disappointed when Severus refused to return to their realm. The potion master became devastated when, after so many years, he still hadn’t found his mate. Since then he tried to suppress his inner Amaren together with the noir magica to the point that the headmaster could no longer siphon it for himself. But with his golden trio being Amaren now it would be easy, as the three of them fully trusted him. He could easily manipulate them just like he always did. Ever since he found out the result of the potions accident, he could feel his body thrumming with excitement. He already wanted to claim their magic, but forced himself to kept his distance for awhile and plan everything first thoroughly. Besides, he still had his source of noir magica he’d been using for so many years now, aside from Severus.

 

His train of thoughts were cut off when his floo flared green, then a young wizard with golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes, and a young witch with ash blonde hair and hazel eyes stepped into the headmaster's office. 

 

“Good evening, Headmaster,” greeted the young wizard.

 

“Mr. and Ms. Delara I presume? Welcome to Hogwarts,” replied the headmaster as he gestured them to take a seat.

 

“Yes thank you Headmaster. I’m Nazaneen Delara, and my sister Pyar Delara,” the young wizard introduced stiffly when he felt a mild intrusion in his mind. He quickly and subtly strengthened his mental shields, while at the same time trying to invade the headmaster’s mind. He was quite surprise when he easily passed the mental barrier. He saw flashes of memories that he hadn’t thought the so called leader or the light could possibly do. He was about to pull out when a certain memory caught his attention. 

 

There was a dark haired wizard who lay unconscious on a four poster bed. At the edge of the bed the headmaster was standing with a small bundle of a peacefully sleeping child in his arms. Suddenly the door burst open and a witch with flaming red hair stormed in crying as she tried to take the child from the headmaster.

 

“Albus, please. Don’t take him away. I’ll do anything just please don’t separate them. They are bound. They will suffer without the other close to them. Please Albus, don’t do this., pleaded the young witch, tears streaming down her pain filled emerald eyes.

 

“My dear girl, you know it’s for the greater good,” was all the headmaster said as he strode out of the room leaving the devastated witch and the oblivious and still unconscious wizard. 

 

The blonde wizard was pulled from the memory when he felt a tug on his hand. 

 

“Are you quite alright my boy? You look pale, do you need to go to the infirmary?,” asked the headmaster.

 

Before he could respond though the door was suddenly opened and a stern looking witch strode in. “Albus, the Hogwarts Express has been locked down for some unknown reason, and no one can get in nor out of the train.”

 

oooOOOooo

 

To say that that Blaise was surprise was an understatement. No, he wasn’t just surprised with everything that had happened in the last hour or so. He was astounded. He had no idea why or how this was happening all at once. One moment he was watching his best friend on his knees begging a Gryffindor. And not just any Gryffindor but Harry Potter of all people. Then the next moment he found himself in between drawn wands of a bunch of furious Slytherins and Gryffindors because the Slytherin prince and the Gryffindor Golden Boy were now both sprawled unconscious on the floor. While the ravens and puffs were trying to get off the train, but for an unknown reason the train had been put on lockdown.

 

And Merlin, to top it all, his mate was standing there now in front of him with an unreadable expression. He didn’t know if that was a good or bad sign. But he thought that maybe it was good, because he thought that the redhead would have been throwing a fit by now if it had been bad. After all, his temper was well known.

 

He shook his head to clear his mind and focused on Draco for now. He would think about what to do with his mate later when everything here was already settled. He crouched down beside Draco and was about to enervate his best friend when Granger held his hand.

 

“Don’t. We have no idea what happened to them yet. It might be dangerous to cast magic on them,” she explained when he looked at her questioningly. 

 

“What’s going on here?” the Potions Master asked in his usual cold voice and domineering persona as he approached them, but halfway his body stiffened as he was bombarded by a mixture of different emotions all at once. From fury that someone had dared to hurt his mates to elated that finally he had found their submissive mate and then back to dread, devastation and resignation. Dread towards what he would say or do now that he had found him. Devastated that now he finally knew the reason, the very valid reason, why Harry was rejecting them, and resignation that there’s no chance in hell that Harry would reconsider and accept them. Ashiqa, why? Why him? And why them?

 

He was startled back to the current predicament when he was shoved aside by an annoyed medi witch who was now checking on his mates. 

 

“Poppy what’s the matter?” He asked somewhat terrified when he saw the confused and worried looked on the medi witches face.

 

“I don’t understand. My magic isn’t working on them. Albus will you please try a diagnostic spell,” Poppy requested as she moved aside to give space for the headmaster. But just like her, the headmaster’s magic wasn’t working on the two young Amaren either. They were about to send them to the infirmary when a wizard with shoulder length layered raven hair with green streaks and grey eyes stepped forward.

 

“Headmaster,” he greeted courtly. “if you’ll allow me,” he asked casting a worried and longing gaze to the unconscious raven haired wizard, which had not gone unnoticed by the Potions Master who was eyeing him now suspiciously and warily.

 

“Ofcourse-”

 

“Albus,” Severus interjected as he stood between the stranger and his mates.

 

“No worries Severus,” the Headmaster assured the Potion's Master’s unspoken concern. “This is Professor Kyles, our new defence instructor.”

 

Severus eyed the new professor once more. His gaze seemed as though it was penetrating through the wizards deepest soul. After a while he hesitantly moved aside. Professor Kyles then approached the two unconscious Amaren, he drew his wand and waved it in a complex pattern while chanting a rather long spell in an unknown language, but one that seemed familiar to the Potion's Master. With one last flick of his wand Draco and Harry began to glow, and after a moment the light was absorbed by their bodies. Draco and Harry began to regain consciousness as they slowly opened their eyes. Harry was the first to fully recover. Severus was about to move to help his submissive mate but he was beaten by the bushy haired Gryffindor who immediately assisted her best friend. So instead, Severus approached his other mate and checked to see if he was alright.

 

“We had better proceed to the castle for the welcoming feast. We’ll just meet in my office afterwards to discuss what happened,” instructed the Headmaster eyeing the raven haired Gryffindor and the blonde Slytherin.

 

The travel towards the castle was tense and awkward. Everyone was lost in their own train of thoughts. The students broke into whispers and murmurs as they entered the Great Hall. The professors heading towards the head table while the students went to their respective house tables.

 

At the Gryffindor table while the first years were being sorted, the Golden Trio were quietly talking about what occurred on the train.

 

“Harry what’s going on?” asked Hermione softly. She already had a vague idea of what really happened but still she wanted to make sure her assumptions were correct, but to her and Harry’s surprise it was Ron who answered.

 

“Oh come now Hermione, don’t tell us you haven’t figured it out yet. Malfoy is Harry’s mate. Oh and Snape-”

“Professor Snape, Ronald,” Hermione chastised, but Ron just rolled his eyes.

 

“But Ron, how’d you figure it out? And er.. you’re alright with it? I mean me having Slytherin mates?” asked Harry warily.

 

“Well it’s kinda obvious the way Malfoy begged not to be rejected. It’s just kinda surreal that he’s begging for Sna- Professor Snape and not for himself. And, well, I’d be hypocrite if I throw a fit now just because you are mated to a Slytherin when I myself am also mated to one of them. Besides Hermione here keeps tellin' me that mates are very precious gifts from Ashiqa. Who am I to reject and refuse what is graciously given to me?” Ron explained, making Harry beam at him brightly, while Hermione abruptly hugged him enthusiastically.

 

“Oh Ronald, you’ve finally grown up,” Hermione squealed, planting a playfull kiss on his cheeks. Oblivious of the icy glare shot to her by the dark skinned Amaren from the Slytherin table.

 

“Oh bloody hell Hermione get off me.” Cried Ron in exasperation.

 

Harry on the other hand was in deep thought. If Ron, whom from the start hated everything to do with Slytherin, easily accepted that his mate was a Slytherin, why couldn’t he do the same? Ron was right. Having a mate was a gift. He knew that this was what he’d been craving for for a long time, to be happy, to have a family of his own, to have someone who would love him as him and not as the Chosen One or the Boy-Who-Lived. If he was honest with himself, Snape and Malfoy were a couple of the very few constants in his life. Well in a negative aspect, but still they didn’t see him as the hero, and they hated his fame as much as he did. But. There was always a BUT. He couldn’t just take for granted what Malfoy did to him. It was cruel, evil and unforgivable. With a heavy sigh he diverted his gaze across the hall just in time to catch Malfoy staring at him. Silvery grey orbs met his emerald ones. The look the blonde was giving him was so much different from the past, gone was the hate and hostility. Now all he could see was sadness, longing and pain that made his heart constrict painfully. He hastily turned his gaze away, not yet ready to name his complicated emotions. Right then he noticed the dark skinned Slytherin glaring at him. No, not at him. At their table, but his icy glare was directed to the person sitting beside him. He frowned and turned to looked at Hermione and then it clicked why the Slytherin was trying to murder the bushy haired Gryffindor with his gaze. A small smile grace his lips as he nudged his best friend.

 

“I’d let go of Ron if I were you Mione.”

 

“Huh?” Hermione looked at him puzzled.

 

Harry gestured towards the Slytherin table and she finally understand why. Zabini was trying to murder her with his icy glare. But instead of being intimidated she burst into a soft giggle.

 

“Possessive isn’t he,” she stated still giggling as she let go of Ron. Harry just gave her a soft smile.

 

While Ron was staring at the both of them confused. “What are the two of you on about?”

 

Their answer was interrupted when the Headmaster stood up. Just then they noticed that the sorting was already finished.

 

“We will be having two transfer student this term. They were home schooled but decided to continue their studies here at Hogwarts. Please do welcome them warmly,” the Headmaster announced then gestured for the Deputy Headmistress to proceed.

 

“Delara, Pyar,”

 

A young witch with pale skin, ash blonde hair and hazel eyes walked out from the ante chamber and gracefully sat on the stool. After a while the hat shouted Gryffindor, and the witch skipped towards the Gryffindor table and sat across from the Golden Trio.

 

“Hello. I’m Pyar, nice to meet you, “ she greeted them enthusiastically.

 

“I’m Hermione, and these guys are Ron and Harry,” she replied smiling at the giddy witch.

 

“Harry? As in Harry Potter? she asked in excitement.

 

“Er.. yeah,” Harry replied a bit disappointed thinking that she was just one of those crazy fangirls of the bloody boy saviour, but was startled with the witches response.

 

“Holy shit! My brother is right, you’re really very pretty,” she exclaimed. Ron suddenly burst out laughing, while Hermione was stifling her giggles. But Harry was now staring at the young witch wide eye his face flush in embarrassment. 

 

“Y-your brother?” he stammered.

 

“Yeah. Since he felt your presence, he won't stop talking about how pretty you are, that he’s lucky and pleased to have you as his mate.” 

 

“You mean your brother is also Amaren? Where is he?” Harry asked in disbelief. 

 

“Oh yes. He is, so am I. He’s right there,” she replied pointing at the blonde wizard now sitting at the stool to be sorted. The Golden Trio turned to see just in time for the sorting hat to shout “SLYTHERIN.”

 

“BLOODY HELL!” Whispered Ron in a stunned voice.


	6. ONE SECRET REVEALED

Never in his entire life he had felt this strong of a pull towards someone. Okay, scratch that. He had felt this way before. Okay. scratch that. He had felt this once before. Then he had let the pull draw him deeper, in the end he had made a terrible mistake and he had suffered the consequences. But no. This time it was different. It was as though he had known him for so long. When he first laid eyes on him there was something deep inside of him that snapped that made him feel warm and complete. And now despite the emotional turmoil that he felt at the moment, his mere presence brought him calmness and made him feel safe and protected.

 

So lost in his thoughts Harry hadn’t notice the cold glare the two Slytherin were sending to the new defence professor since they had arrived at the Headmaster’s office, the Gryffindor's attention was solely focused on said professor. While professor Kyle was wearing a blank expression, the amusement in his eyes was crystal clear, much to the two Slytherin’s chagrin.

 

Harry was startled when the young professor suddenly leaned forward towards him ignoring the growl from Severus and Draco. Their faces were only inches away from each other and he could clearly see the swirl of hazel in his professor’s grey eyes. Then professor Kyle did something entirely unexpected. He pinched Harry’s cheek as though he was just a cute little toddler. Harry was sure his face was so flushed from embarrassment. He scowled at him while rubbing his sore cheek, but the young professor just gave him a bright smile which made it hard for him to stay irritated or angry because of the professor’s childish antics. Then with a flash the happy demeanor slipped off and turned serious.

 

“We’ll talk later, yeah? I want to discuss something to you, “ the young professor said as he ruffled Harry’s messy locks. The Gryffindor was confused at the sudden change and only nodded in agreement.

 

A twin growl at the other side of the office reminded Harry that they were not the only people in the room. That his two mates were there as well. The Potions Master was about to say something but was interrupted when the door opened and the headmaster together with the head of Gryffindor house strode in.

 

If the Potions Master noticed the sudden shift in protective stance of the young professor for the raven haired gryffindor. He didn't mentioned it, but made a mental note to investigate further later on.

 

“Good you’re all here now. This won’t take long. I’m just asking you boys to explain to us what happened on the train?” said the Headmaster shifting his gaze from the raven haired Gryffindor to the blonde Slytherin. Harry's reply was not what the two Slytherins expected, but pleased the new defence professor. Severus and Draco expected the Gryffindor to blame Draco, or for him to tell the Headmaster about them being mates and ask the headmaster to order them to stay away from him.

 

“We just had our usual argument professor, and I think I lost control of my magic again. I’m having a hard time controlling my magic since the incident this summer,” replied Harry.

 

“I see,” muttered the Headmaster with a thoughtful expression. 'This isn’t good. If Harry can’t control his magic there’s a possibility of the wizarding world findin out about Harry being an Amaren, a dark creature. If he keeps having this kind of magic outburst which would not be good for the light side, and most especially not good for me.' the headmaster thought.

 

“Headmaster, If Mr. Potter likes, I can give him private lessons that will help him control his magic. I had the similar problem when I was fifteen. My parents hired a mind magic and magical core master. He taught me occlumency which is a great factor in controlling our magic together with the meditation to search and centralize our magical core,” the young professor suggested.

 

“That’s a wonderful suggestion Aries,” agreed the Headmaster.

 

“Albus, I’m already teaching Potter occlumency. It’s hazardous for his mental health if you assign him a new instructor,” disagreed the Potions Master abruptly. While it was true that a new instructor would not be good for Harry’s mental health because his mind was already immune to the Potion Master’s magic, and to expose his mind repeatedly to someone other than him would be detrimental. But of course that was not the sole reason why he didn't agree. He didn’t like the thought of Harry, his mate, spending time alone with the young professor. And if the concealed amusement in the young professor’s eye was anything to go by, the damn professor was well aware of his dislike of the suggestion. 

 

To say that Harry was surprised was an understatement. This would be the first time that the Potions Master had been vocal concerning Harry’s well being without the hostility and humiliation. Deep inside he was somewhat pleased with this turn of events, but he couldn’t help but worry with the way the Headmaster was looking at the Potions Master. Since he came into his inheritance this summer, his instincts keep screaming at him to be careful around the Headmaster. Add to the fact that the Headmaster was acting odd lately.

 

“What do you think Harry?Would you want to continue your lessons with Professor Snape, and have him also look at the lesson for your magical core or would you rather Professor Kyle teach you everything?” asked the Headmaster.

 

“I think it’s better for professor Kyles’-” when he saw the flashes of hurt in Severus eyes, he quickly continued. “ teach me concerning my magical core, but I'd like to continue my occlumency lesson with Professor Snape,” Harry decided.

 

Though Severus wasn’t very pleased with Harry’s decision, he would rather accept it as long as he still had some time alone to spend with his mate, even if it was just for their private lessons. He was thinking of letting Draco join in their lessons, but immediately discarded the idea when he saw the way Harry ignored the young Slytherin the entire time they were together. He knew Draco was hurt with the treatment, but nothing showed in his expression.

 

When the Headmaster dismissed them he was about to approached the young gryffindor to talk to him, but the new defence professor was already dragging Harry towards his office.

 

“Come Mr. Potter, I’ll give you some books you’ll need for our lessons,” said the young professor as he led Harry towards his office, ignoring the glare from the two Slytherins.

 

When Professor Kyles’ was certain that they were alone, he cast a strong privacy charm as they continued walking.

 

“Harry? Can I call you Harry right?” Began the young professor.

 

“Yes, of course Professor. I prefer that to Mr. Potter, actually.”

 

“Right. You can call me Aries then. Okay?” When Harry nodded, he continued. “Can I ask you a personal question?”

 

“Er… yeah sure but I can’t promise to answer,” replied Harry hesitantly.

 

“Why are you so angry with young Mr. Malfoy, but not with Severus, when both of them treated you just the same these past years?” asked the professor bluntly.

 

“I… how did you know that?” Harry asked in return instead of answering. He was curious to know how his professor knew about how he felt towards the two Slytherins. Was he that obvious?

 

“How do I know how both of them treated you? Or how do I know how you felt for both of them?” the young professor questioned back.

 

“Both”

 

“When the Headmaster accepted my application as defence professor here, let’s just say that I did some research. That’s how I knew how they are to you. Not only them but everyone around you,” professor Kyles explained.

 

“Why?”

 

“I’ll explain why later, yeah? As for how I know how you felt. Tell me Harry, what do you know about empaths?”

 

“Er… not much. Are you saying that you are one?”

 

“Yes I am. As I’m sure you already knew. Empaths can feel every emotions around them. Just like I can feel that you’re comfortable and at ease around me, though this is the first time you’ve met me. Or I can feel your anger towards Draco Malfoy at the same time you’re trying to suppress what you truly feel for him, which is much greater than your anger.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” denied Harry scowling, but the young professor just chuckled as he pulled the young Gryffindor into a one armed hug.

 

“You can deny all you want Harry, but you and I both know what’s in that heart of yours. Maybe you’ll trust me much more if I share with you my own secret, yeah? Come, we’ll go to my private chambers instead. It’s much more private and safe there.”

 

When they arrived at the professors private quarters, the first thing Harry noticed was the pensieve placed on top of the sitting room table.

 

“Take a seat. Do you know what this is Harry?” asked the young professor gesturing the pensieve in front of them.

 

“That’s a pensieve”

 

If the professor was curious as to why Harry felt embarrassment and regret at the mention of the pensieve. He didn’t say anything about it. 

 

“Right, this is a pensieve. Do you know that false memories can’t be viewed clearly in a pensieve, or in some instances, it can’t be viewed entirely?”

 

Harry didn’t know why the professor was telling him this, but he knew that this was somewhat important so he just nodded indicating that he was following whatever the professor was explaining.

 

“Okay. I want you to view something in here, but promise me you will calm down and reign in your temper, whatever you see in there.”

 

“Okay,” was all Harry managed to respond, because really what else could he say? He couldn't very well deny it because his professor was right about his said temper. Hell, everyone in the castle was very much aware of it. So he didn’t bother to say anything else. With one last look to his professor, and with trepidation, he dove into the pensieve.

 

When he landed he was in a sort of sitting room. The first thing he saw was the Headmaster. He was much younger here. Then his attention was diverted to something or rather someone who was lying on the couch in front of the Headmaster. Harry moved to take a closer look at who was there and his heart clenched when he saw a pair of emerald orbs just like his, and the flaming red hair he knew very much who belong to.

 

'She’s really beautiful even though she was'- Harry suddenly halted when he realized that his mother was glaring hatefully at the Headmaster, and that she was in a body bind as well. 

 

“My dear Lily. You swore to do everything for James. Why are you being so difficult in following the plan now?”

 

Harry was shocked by how cold, intimidating and dangerous the Headmaster sounded. This Albus Dumbledore was far from the gentle and senile Headmaster that he knew. Was this the real Dumbledore, the leader of the light? Was this the reason why his instincts were screaming at him of danger every time the Headmaster was around? Harry was startled when his mother suddenly began yelling and swearing.

 

“You damn bastard. Old fool! I swear to do everything for James and Siri. To keep their secret safe, to protect their family, not to betray them by allowing you to take away their son,” snarled Lily angrily.

 

Harry was now looking at his mother with wide eyes. Not yet sinking in his mind what Lily had said. If the circumstances were different he would have found this entire situation hilarious. Watching his mum lashing out with her infamous temper towards the Headmaster, and the shocked look on the Headmaster’s face was really priceless.

 

“Foolish girl,” the Headmaster snapped when he finally recovered from his shock. “James is a powerful wizard, and you’re a powerful witch even if you’re just a mudblood,” the Headmaster spat. All thoughts of hilarity was all gone that very moment the Headmaster spat that single word. And the more the Headmaster continued, the more the hatred and rage Harry felt for Albus Dumbledore. 

 

“It would do no good for both of you to have a squib as a child, and Harry as the prophecy child can’t have a squib as a twin brother.”

 

“You’re insane Albus. First of all it’s HARVEY, not Harry. Harvey is not yet the prophecy child. And need I remind you Hugh isn’t mine. He’s James and Siri’s son. Both of them are not only powerful wizards, but also powerful Amarens. It is impossible for both of them to sire a squib, and even if they did they won’t give or throw their child away. They both love Harvey and Hugh just the same, magical or not.”

 

“I won’t have problems with James any longer,” said the Headmaster dismissively. “And I’m going to fix you and Sirius as soon as possible. As for Harry, I’m certain that he will become the prophecy child. I already made certain that Tom will choose Harry instead of the Longbottom child, because Tom will believe that Harry is also a halfblood just like him.”

 

“Damn you Albus, what did you do to James?” yelled Lily terrified and furious at the same time.

 

Harry could almost feel Lily’s magic crackling around him, and he knew his own magic was doing just the same.

 

“Nothing drastic. When he arrives, all he will know is that you’re his beloved wife whom he loves with all his heart. Harry is your only son, and Sirius is his best friend, his brother in anything but blood.”

 

“How could you Albus?” muttered Lily in disbelief.

 

“You know this is for the greater good Lily dear.”

 

“Alright,” agreed Lily all of a sudden as though she lost all the will to fight" but please give me one more day to be with Hugh,” pleaded Lily.

 

Then everything went dark and Harry found himself in his defence professor’s sitting room once again.

 

“Who are you?” asked Harry weak kneed as he sank into the couch behind him. Shutting his eyes to calm his emotions, especially his magic.

 

“I’m Hugh Evan Black-Potter,” replied the young professor, dropping his glamour at the same time.

 

Harry snapped open his eyes upon hearing the name of his said twin brother, and he was flabbergasted as he was now staring at the younger version of Sirius Black. But to make things worse he didn’t know what to say or do. So he only did what he thought was best thing to do at the moment, He ran away. But the moment he stepped outside his twin brother’s chamber’s door, he felt himself suddenly vanished into thin air, and when he reappeared he was already standing outside Severus’ private quarters. At the same time the door opened revealing the Potion Master looking surprised in finding Harry standing outside his door, and worried as he checked his mate’s current state. Harry was so pale, his body was shaking so badly, and his eyes were filled with unshed tears.

 

“Harry?” the potion master called softly not wanting to startle the obviously upset Gryffindor. His breath hitched when Harry’s dull eyes focused on his own. This would be the first time he had seen Harry’s eyes like this, void of any emotion, and he didn’t like what he was seeing. Then to his utter shocked Harry suddenly flung himself into the surprised and worried Potions Master. Severus's heart clenched painfully when he realized that his mate was crying his heart out, then all of a sudden Harry’s body went limp as he finally lost consciousness.

 

ooo000ooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> If you guy's notice I've change the title from the RISE of the legendary amaren - the RETURN of the legendary amarens. First because one of the readers review that my story is only a copy of the story THE RISE OF THE DRACKENS. I'm thinking that maybe because of the title. Thats why I decided to change my title to avoid mix up and comparison. And if ever I have parts of my story that is similar to others, it is NOT intentional. I actually love starlight massacre's stories, but I honestly didn't get my idea in her story. I'm really doing my best to make my story unique, but I guess my best isn't just good enough.. hehe.
> 
> Oh well enough of my rant. I need some advice now my dear readers. I'm having a hard time finding our dear old Voldie his other half. I want someone from the light side, ahm male same age with the marauders or younger. Any suggestion guys? I'll appreciate any suggestion.. :)) thankie
> 
> LOOONYLEI


	7. DATE and DREAM

The gryffindor common room was now almost empty except the three lounging gryffindor, waiting for Harry to arrived. Ron and Hermione was intently listening to Pyar as the young amaren tell them stories about the amaren realm. Pyar was in the middle of her story about amaren’s enemy. the demons. When a gorgeous falcon swooped in the window of the common room and landed in front of the red headed wizard much to his surprise.

 

“Ron, I think that’s for you,” said Hermione staring at the emerald parchment attached on the falcon’s leg, and eyeing the orange rose on the falcon’s beak with a small smile.

 

“What? How did you know?” asked Ron, his face as red as his hair as he stared at the orange rose with trepidation.

 

“Look at the color of the parchment. Green. Slytherin color. I’m certain that’s from Zabini. And add the fact that he send an orange rose which means he want to get to know you better. So I’m certain that’s for you,” explained Hermione.trying not to laugh at her best friend’s shocked and terrified expression.

 

“Why the hell he’s sending me a letter in this middle of the night?” asked the red head curiously

 

“Come no w fre`re dearest, you’ll never know if you won’t open the letter,” interjected the giggling young amaren.

 

“Pyar’s right Ronald, go ahead and read it already,”

 

“Fine, fine,” Ron grumbled as he took the parchment and slowly opened it with mixture of trepidation and curiousity.

 

“What it said?” urged Hermione.

 

“Bloody hell, Hermione I haven’t read it yet,” Ron huffed as he started reading the letter.

 

Dearest cariad;

 

Ron’s brow furrowed then he looked at Hermione puzzled. “Who’s cariad? This isn’t for me,”

 

The two witch in front of him looked at him just as puzzled, before the two burst into giggles.

 

“Oh Ronald,” said Hermione when she finally calmed down “Zabini’s italian right?”

 

When Ron just nodded, she continued.

 

“In italian cariad means, uh.. sweetheart, my beloved, darling. It’s a sort of endearment,” she explained with a giggle.

 

“Oh for merlin’s sake, why not just use my name?”

 

“He’s just being romantic Ron, just let him. I think Zabini’s romance would do good to you,” teased Hermione smiling wickedly that made Ron flushed bright red once again as images of how his mate would romance him flashed in his mind.

 

“Shut up, Hermione,” Ron stuttered avoiding Hermione’s knowing gaze. Instead he focused on reading the bloody letter once again.

 

Dearest Cariad;

 

I know this is unexpected and all of a sudden, but now that we’ve known we’re mates, I was hoping that we could start with a clean slate. So if you would give me the honor and accompany me tonight at midnight, in the astronomy tower, for a little chat for us to start to get to know each other better. I would be delighted if you could come, but if not, i understand. Maybe next time? I’ll be waiting still.

 

Blaise

 

“Well?”

 

“Nothing he just wanted to talk,” replied Ron as he pass the letter to Hermione who immediately scanned it. Then she abruptly stood up and started dragging Ron toward their dorm room.

 

“hey, Mione. Where the hell are we going?” Ron complained

 

“You have a date, Ron. We need to check your wardrobe and dress you up,”

 

“What? Who said it’s a date? We’ll just talk, Hermione, and haven’t you forget, I don’t have a wardrobe,” Ron pointed out.

 

“Oh, yeah. you’re right,” muttered Hermione sullenly.

 

“Oh don’t worry. Fre`re Nazi have lots of clothes, I’m certain they would fit perfectly for you,” Pyar assured them. “Leif,” Pyar suddenly called, Ron and Hermione jumped in surprise when a silver haired man, who was dressed like a warrior shimmered in front of Pyar.

 

“Princess,” the silver haired amaren curtsied.

 

“Princess?” Ron and Hermione asked in unison.

 

“I’ll explain later,” Pyar said dismissively, then turned back to Leif. “Go to Nazi, tell him fre`re Harry need a green shirt, leather pants, and a dragon hide boots,”

 

“Right away your highness,” bowed the warrior amaren then he vanished once again.

 

In the slytherin boys dormitory, Blaise, Draco, and Nazneen are still wide awake. Nazneen was talking quietly with his silver eyed mate on Draco’s bed, while Blaise for an unknown reason was preparing for some sort of date. Then out of no where Leif shimmered beside Draco’s bed.

 

“your highness,” bowed the warrior amaren

 

“what the hell?” yelled Draco, pointing his wand at the silver haired amaren.

 

“Calm down, Draco. I know him. He’s one of our guards,” Nazi assured his mate. “Leif, we’re not in the palace any more, stop with all that your highness and prince non sense,” instructed Nazneen sternly.

 

“But Lexi said,” argued Leif, but the prince just wave his hand dismissively.

 

“I know you can handle Lexi, just tell him no mating-”

 

“NAZI!” exclaimed the embarrassed warrior, but Nazneen just snickered at him.

 

“Okay, so now tell me why you’re here?”

 

“The princess has message for you,” when the prince just gestured for him to go on, he continued. “she said that her fre`re Harry need a green shirt, leather pants, and dragon hide boots, right away,”

 

“What? But i don’t have leather pants, and the boots I have here are all elfen made, not dragon hide. And where is Harry going this time of the night?” asked the prince curiously.

 

“Harry don’t wear those kind of clothes, and I know that he’s still with professor Kyles’ at this moment, so Harry’s not the one asking for those,” Draco pointed out.

 

Just then Blaise snickered, which caught his companion’s attention.

 

“Blaise, what do you know?”

 

“fine. I think they need it for my cariad, Ron, “ Blaise replied simply.

 

“Ron?” asked the prince puzzled.

 

“Ronald Weasley, Harry’s best friend,” Draco replied, then turned to his best friend raising an eyebrow. “why?”

 

“We have a date, tonight, in the astronomy tower,”

 

“You asked your mate for a date in the middle of the night in the astronomy tower. Are you bloody out of your mind, Blaise?” Draco asked his best friend in disbelief.

 

“Yeah,” Blaise shrugged “I don’t think he would appreciate if I brought him into something expensive and fancy. He might get offended, you know with the money issue and that sort,”

 

“You have a point,” Draco agreed when he thought about what Blaise had said. “Since it’s for your mate, why don’t you provide those clothes for him, you got loads in your wardrobe,”

 

“That’s a great idea Dray, And I already have in mind something that would perfectly fit for him,” said Blaise jumping off to bed and started scanning his wardrobe.

 

“Aha! Found it. Here, take this, but don’t tell him it’s from me, yeah?” said Blaise as he handed the clothes and boots to Leif. With one last bow the silver haired amaren vanished once again.

 

ooooOOOoooo

 

After an hour and a half, Ron found himself hidden in Harry’s invisibility cloak, striding towards the astronomy tower. self conscious because of the clothes the two crazy witch force him to wear. When he arrived, he took a deep breath as he slowly opened the door and silently stepped inside. What greeted him inside was breathtaking, and made his heart beat erratically. It’s not the wonderful view from the tower, nor the romantic set up Blaise made in the tower, but it was Blaise himself. There he was, standing in the middle of the tower, eyes close, while playing a violin serenely and enthralling. His handsome face was illuminated by the moonlight , made him more bloody gorgeous.

 

Ron groaned when he realized what he was thinking, and that some parts of his body was reacting by just watching the dark skinned slytherin. Unfortunately the sound he made caught Blaise attention that made him abruptly stop from playing, but smiled widely when he noticed who was watching him. His cariad had come, and Merlin does he look so ravishing in that clothes. He knew that those clothes would perfectly suited for his mate, but he hadn’t thought that he would looked this gorgeous and ravishing that all he wanted to do was pinned Ron in the nearest wall, and have his wicked way to him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused in his cariad in front of him.

 

“Cariad,” Blaise purred as he stepped closer to Ron, he was just supposed to give Ron a peck on his cheek, but Ron abruptly turned his head to the side startled with their close proximity, so Blaise lips landed on Ron’s lips instead. The red head stared at Blaise wide eyes, but do nothing to move away. Blaise was surprise at first as well, but later on a wicked smirk graze on his lips as he abruptly wound his arms on the red head’s waist and pulled him closer dipping his head down at the same time, giving his mate a proper kiss this time. Ron was stiff at first, but later on he started to relax and kissed Blaise back just as passionately, their tongue battling for dominance, as he wrapped his arms on Blaise neck pulling his mate closer.

 

when they finally pulled apart both wizards are breathless and their face flushed. Also both having problem willing their hard on. Blaise leaned forward, dropping his chin on Ron’s shoulder, his arms still wrapped on Ron’s waist. “I’m glad you’ve come, cariad,”he whispered that sent shivers to Ron’s body. 

 

“Me too,” was only Ron’s respond as he was still in daze from the wind blowing kiss.

 

When they both finally settled, Blaise dropped one last kiss on Ron’s nose, as he finally pulled away, much to Ron’s embarrassment and disappointment.

 

“As much as I enjoyed this, and wanted you to be pinned to the nearest wall to have my wicked ways to you, cariad. I think we need to talk fist,” said Blaise taking Ron’s hand and pulling him towards the blanket he laid on the tower’s floor, with the basket of some pudding and butterbeer.

 

“Yeah. Right,” agreed Ron as he sat down across Blaise and took one of the butterbeer just so he has something to do , now that he’s starting to finally felt nervous and awkward.

 

Blaise sensing Ron’s emotion pick up his wizard’s chess and set it up in between them. Knowing that this is one of the red head’s favorite hobby.

 

“How about a game of chess, while we play a guessing game at the same time?” the dark skinned slytherin suggested. And he was right, at the mention of chess, Ron’s face suddenly lit up, but then his brow furrowed in confusion. 

 

“Guessing game?” asked Ron puzzled.

 

“Yeah, I invented that game. We sometimes played it in our common room. I think it would be suitable for us to get to know each other better. I have a basket here with different subjects, like color, hobby, quidditch, music and so on. I or you will pick one, when we pick color for example, I’m going to guess your favorite color, then vice versa. The one who guess correctly will have a prize, and the one who guess wrong would do a dare,” Blaised explained.

 

“Alright. But how can we be sure that we’re both saying the truth? And what kind of prize and dare that would be?”

 

“We just need to trust each other that we’re both being honest. Since we’re mates, it is essential for our relationship to work to be truthful with each other,”

 

“how about the prize and the dare?”

 

“Oh, it’s up to you what prize you want, and what dare you want me to do,” replied Blaise with a mischievous smirk that was doing interesting effects to Ron’s body.

 

“okay, let’s start,”

 

For the entire two hours that they were playing they had discovered a lot of things about each other. Like they were both brilliant in chess, and that they were both quidditch fanatic. That beside green Blaise favorite colors are plum, teal, and royal blue. While Ron like ivory, electric blue and turquoise. Ron was also surprised to know that Blaise love muggle songs, especially in playing with his violin. While Blaise found out that Ron has a talent in drawing, and made the red head promise to show him some of his work.

 

After three hours the chess was laid forgotten as their game turned into a heavy make out session when Blaise when the dark skinned slytherin asked for a kiss as his prize, and dared Ron to kiss him for the dare. Their in the middle of a heavy snogging while Ron was lying on the blanket Blaise on top of him when the tower’s door suddenly slammed open by a frantic Hermione and Pyar.

 

“Ron! Harry’s missing,”

 

ooooOOOOoooo

 

“Love,”

 

The silver eyed slytherin looked up from the book he was reading and his eyes lit up when he saw his lover entered his private rooms.

 

“What got you so happy little one?” asked the slytherin as his lover sat beside him beaming.

 

“We’re bonding finally, of course I’m ecstatic. Aren’t you?”

 

“Of course I do. I’m dreaming of this since that day I laid my eyes on you,”assured the slytherin as he pulled his lover into a loose embrace, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

 

“Then why you look like ready to ran away? the ravenclaw asked pouting as he playfully pulled away from the slytherin, but his lover just tightened his embrace with his little lover.

 

“I’m not running away ,love. I’m just worried what your parents would do if they found out. Also Dumbledore, you know how he dislike me, and your parents fully trust him. He’s so against our relationship, just because I’m a slytherin, he assumed that I’m evil and would be the next dark lord. I’m terrified of what he would do if he found out that we’ve finally bonded,” confessed the anxious slytherin.

 

“They can’t do anything to us, love. We’re soulmates. Breaking us apart is not only illegal and immoral in the wizarding world, it would also against merlin’s law. Remember?” the amber eyed ravenclaw reminded his troubled lover.

 

“You’re right , love. And beside I would never let anyone to come between us,” the slytherin finally conceded. Then taking a deep breath, he took his lover’s hand and led him to his bed room with a mischievous smirk plastered on his handsome face. “ready to bond with me, little one?” he asked wiggling his eyebrow towards the bed.

 

“Ha!’ the ravenclaw exclaimed. “I knew it, you’re just after my drop dead gorgeous body,” he said with a mock glare pointing his finger playfully accusing. 

 

The silver eyed slytherin just chuckled as he pulled him towards the bed. “ready?” he asked becoming somber all of the sudden.

 

The ravenclaw just placed a soft kiss on his lips as he climbed into the bed, and kneeled on the middle. After a while the slytherin followed also kneeling in the middle of the bed across his lover. Using his wand, he sliced his left palm, then doing the same to his lover pressing their bleeding palm afterwards and entwining their fingers.

 

Then using their free hand they held their wand, staring directly into each other’s eyes, they began to swirl their wand above them as they began chanting the bonding spell.

 

“Mater audire clamo- magicae , magicae nostro aliquod matris desiderium. Fac nos , in magica anima et mente regeretur . Fortius amore indeficiente, ut sincera et iura nostra alligandi magic nostrum congregari ut et pro anima nostra in aeternum . Unita sumus invinsible divisum, furorem cadent,”

 

As they chanted the last words, a swirl of silver, white, and gold light wrapped around their bodies. It only lasted a minute or two before the light faded away, leaving two exhausted, and newly bonded wizards. They both settled down on the bed to take some rest. The slytherin then took his husband’s hand placing a soft kiss in it. That’s when he noticed something on both their finger. It’s like a gold infinity ring with amber and silver colored gemstone. The ring look so real when in fact it was just a tattoo. Their binding mark.

 

He pointed this to his husband who smiled brightly upon seeing it. “It’s so beautiful, love. Perfect as our binding mark,” the amber eyed ravenclaw exclaimed enthusiastically.

 

“It is,” agreed the slytherin. then with a swift he was able to pinned his husband on the bed beneath him. “ I think It’s time for us to complete our bond, husband of mine,” he purred as swooped down and caught his husband’s waiting lips.

 

The kiss was soft and gentle as the slytherin slowly undress his husband, trailing soft kisses in every inch of skin that was revealed. He was about to continue going down when his husband pulled him up catching his lips into a fierce and passionate kiss.

 

“You can romance me next time, anytime you want , love. But I need you now. I want you now inside me,” the ravenclaw whispered between kisses.

 

The slytherin pulled away slightly as he looked intently to his husband’s face. “are you sure?”

 

“please,”

 

The slytherin doesn’t need to be told twice as he took his wand and vanished their remaining clothes first. Settling between his husband’s legs he then proceed to cast a contraceptive charm, then the lubricant and stretching spell. Aligning himself, he thrust slowly and gently to his husband’s painfully tight hole. Controlling himself not to hurt him as he was very much aware this would be his husband’s first time. Not that he had ever done this before himself. When he was fully seated in, he leaned down and peppered his husband’s face with soft kisses to help him relax and wait for him to adjust.

 

When he sense that the his husband was ready, he gave him one more demanding kiss as he took one of his husband’s hand and placing it on the side of his head , entwining their fingers together, while his other hand was settled on his husband’s hips. Then he began thrusting in and out holding his gaze. Nothing else was needed to be said, all the lust, need, passion and overflowing love was visible in their eyes, and was express in the way their body moved in perfect rhythm. When the speed was building up, the ravenclaw wrapped his legs on his husband’s hips, wounding his arms on the slytherin’s neck as he pulled him down into a searing kiss. Their tongue rubbed against each other, as their body continued to move in sync faster and harder. Their magic was also starting to build up swirling and crackling around them. With one last thrust, and a loud moan, the newly bonded both reached their orgasm in unison, at the same time their magic exploded shaking the entire castle, that made everyone wonder what the hell had happened, but one blue eyed wizard snapped the quill he was holding in two in rage.

 

The slytherin gently pulled out of his husband and laid at his side pulling him closer to him. They both laid their for a while trying to steady their breath and basking the afterglow of their love making.

 

After a while the ravenclaw lifted his head from his husband’s chest.

 

“I love you, Tom,” he whispered looking directly into his eyes.

 

Tom pulled his head down to pressed a chaste kiss in his pils. “ I love you too, Julian Ellis-Riddle,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Okay there you go. So there's no Harry and his mates in this chapter, but it's still important part of the story, especially the last part about our beloved dark lord. I'm sure everyone already have their own guess of who Julian would be. I'll dedicate the next chapter to someone who would guess correctly.. :) hope you enjoy this chapter. ciao
> 
> Looonylei


	8. SEVERUS' MISTAKE AND DRAGON'S LOVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am back again. I apologized for not updating soon but my tablet got broken, twice. hope my story still have readers. And thanks for all those who posted a review and put my story in their fave/follow list. hope this chapter make it up for the long time i wasn't able to update. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Enjoy reading. And oh... don't hate me for the last part..:p

When Severus Snape felt his submissive mate had come into his inheritance, he was elated. Then finding out for an unknown reason he was rejecting them was devastating. But when he found out it was Harry, everything went downhill fast. Because even if he and Harry had had a truce since he had started teaching the Gryffindor occlumency, he knew that his mate couldn't just forget and throw five years of hostility, humiliation and pain out the window. During their meeting with the headmaster he had felt a flare of hope when Harry decided to continue his occlumency lessons with him instead of doing it with their new defence professor along with his lessons about his magical core. Though he was a bit wary of the new professor, and he didn't like the idea of Harry spending time alone with him, he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Much more important was that he noticed that Harry was comfortable with the young professor's presence. All he could do was keep an eye on Harry in case something went wrong.

Severus was about to head to his bedroom when his wards alerted him that someone was standing outside the door to his private chambers. He scowled thinking that some students were wandering the hallway again, out after curfew. Striding towards his door intending to scold whoever it was. Upon opening his door he was startled to realize it was Harry. His foul mood was immediately replaced with worry when he noticed Harry's current state. He was so pale and trembling and looked devastated.

"Harry?" he called softly not wanting to startle him. To his surprise he found himself with an armful of crying Gryffindor, making him even more worried. Severus’ heart tightened seeing how devastated his mate was. He was about to speak again when he felt Harry's body suddenly go limp in his arms by instinct he tightened his hold around the young Amaren just on time as Harry lost consciousness.

He immediately arranges his mate in his arms and carried him inside placing him on his bed. When he was certain that the young Amaren was settled and comfortable, he took his wand and cast a diagnostic spell to check if he was injured or under some harmful spell or potion. Fortunately the result was negative, but somehow it did nothing to ease his worry. 

Severus didn't know what made his little mate this devastated, but he swore that whatever or whoever was behind this would pay dearly. On the other hand he was glad that Harry came to him for comfort. He was hoping that it could be a new beginning for them.

He sat beside the sleeping Amaren and glancing down at the young man, he notice that his hair glamour had worn off. Harry’s usual messy raven hair was now long and shiny with three colored streaks. Looking at him more closely he realized that Harry was indeed beautiful in a manly way and he considered himself lucky that Harry would be his. If fate permitted. When a strand of Harry's hair fell into his face he reached out and brushed it away from his face, a small smile bloomed from his lips when Harry leaned into his touched.

He continued carding his fingers through the young Amaren's raven's locks gently not wanting to disturb Harry's sleep. He was lost in his thoughts, and at the overwhelming feeling of being close to his mate, being able to touch him like this that he hadn't noticed a pair of emerald orbs open, stare at him for a while, then slowly close once again.

ooooooOOOOoooooo

 

Harry slowly regained consciousness feeling relaxed and comfortable. He was barely aware that he was lying on a bed, and that someone was sitting beside him carding his fingers through his hair gently, making him feel calm. Slowly opening his eyes, an image of a peaceful Severus Snape welcomed him. Just then he recalled everything that had happened earlier. 

He close his eyes once again trying to reign in his temper, and focused his mind instead on the calmness Severus’ caresses brought him. When he had realized he was standing outside the Potion Master's private quarters, he was confused as to why, of all people, he would seek out the Potions Master when he felt so upset and devastated. In the past he had always gone to either Ron or Hermione.

Now he was beginning to understand why. With Severus he didn't need to pretend to be strong. He didn't need to pretend to be the hero everyone wanted him to be. He could just be himself, just Harry. No. Not Harry. He was Harvey. Severus’ presence was calming and his touch soothed him, not like when others touched him which often felt painful and disgusting. If possible he just wanted to stay like this with Severus for the rest of his life.

All of a sudden a flash of bright emerald light glowed on both his and the Potion Master's Amaren marks, much to Severus shock and disbelief, and Harry's confusion. He looked up to his 'mate' for an answer then froze when realization hit him. His 'mate'. He now considered the Potions Master as his 'mate'. He has just accepted Severus as his mate, and it was confirmed when the man spoke.

"Harry, do you know what just happened? Do you have any idea what you just did?" Asked the potion master in awe and disbelief.

"Er.... I accepted you as my mate?" Replied Harry as he got up on the bed. Severus was immediately at his side to help him, making the young Amaren look at his mate bemused. It was refreshing and soothing to see this side of Severus Snape. Gentle, nice and caring. Out of the blue Harry placed a chaste kiss on the Potion Master's lips then just smiled sweetly when the Potions Master stared at him in bewilderment.

"Why did you do that Harry?" asked the puzzled Potions Master.

"Why I kissed you, or why I accepted you as my mate?" The young Amaren questioned back.

" Why did you easily accept me as your mate? It's not that I'm not delighted because believe me I'm very much thrilled and elated, but I will understand if you make things harder for me at first."

"Because I wanted to. And because it felt right. And because I trust you despite the hostility you've shown towards me I knew that you always had my best interests in mind. You've always saved and protected me. You've always been honest with me even though you knew that the truth would hurt me, and I'm very glad that you do because I really hate that I'm always kept in the dark especially with those things concerning me." replied the young Amaren staring directly into the Potion Master's eyes, trying to show him that he meant everything he had said. Then he walked out of the bedroom towards the sitting room, and sat on one of the couches. Severus passed by him intending to sit on the arm chair near the fire, but Harry caught his wrist and moved aside to give the Potion Master some space to sit beside him. Harry wouldn't admit it out loud for now but he liked it when he was close to the Potion Master.

Severus stared Harry for a moment, then with a heavy sighed he sat beside his his little mate.

"If It's possible to copy our Amaren mark I would have thought someone had polyjuiced themselves as you the way you're acting right now," pointed out the Potions Master.

Harry froze; could it be possible? He was hoping that it really was. He really wished that Draco wasn't really the one who had said those hurtful and cruel words to him, that Draco was not the one who did those horrible and unforgivable things to him. Because his twin was right, he might be mad at him, but his feelings for the Slytherin prince was still there. That's why it was so painful thinking of what happened that day, because no matter what, he loved him.

 

"Harry are you alright?" asked the concerned Potions Master cupping his face and brushing his tears away with his thumb.

"Is it about why you were so devastated earlier?" Asked Severus again when Harry just blinked up at him.

"Oh! Yeah," lied Harry as he leaned forward resting his head on the Potion Master's chest. He snuggled closer when he felt Severus wrap his arms around him. 

"Would you tell me about it?"

Harry nodded but remained silent. They stayed like that for a while. Harry trying to sort his thoughts out while the Potion Master was content to just hold his little mate in his arms. A while later Harry pulled away slightly. 

"I need a pensieve, or you can just use legilimency," said Harry looking directly into the Potion Master's eyes preparing for the intrusion. But Severus shook his head and stood up walking towards his bedroom. When he came back he sat back beside Harry placing a pensieve on the table in front of them. 

"We'll just use the pensieve. Legilimency would be exhausting for you."

"Right," replied the raven haired Gryffindor as he placed the tip of his wand to his temple, closing his eyes trying to concentrate on the memory he needed to extract. Then mixing in with the silvery substance in the pensieve.

Before you view the memory, can I you something first?" Asked Harry a bit wary.

"Of course,"

"At the train earlier, Dra- Malfoy said something about you making a vow to mum about you protecting me..."

"Indeed. That was right after the Dark Lord attacked your family," confirmed the puzzled Potions Master. 

"Would you.... Can you still...Is that the reason why you easily accepted me as your mate?  
Because of your promise to my mum?"

"Harry, what-"

"Just answer me, please," Harry cut him off.

Severus looked intently into his little mate's emerald eyes, then pulled him in a tight embrace. He knew that his answer to that unexpected question would somehow hurt his little submissive, but from the start he had never lied to Harry. He always told the raven haired Gryffindor the truth even though he knew it would hurt, and he wouldn't stop now.

"I... Yes it was-"

Again he wasn't able to finish what he was saying as he was silenced by Harry's soft lips as Harry slightly leaned back from the embrace, grabbed him around the back of his neck and crushed their lips into a searing kiss which the Potions Master responded to just as passionately. Harry cherished every warm and gentle touch, the fierce but sweet kisses, and every sound of pleasure from the Potions Master because he had a feeling that after the Potions Master was done viewing the memories he was certain Severus would no longer accept and want him as his mate. That thought alone made his heart clench painfully.

After a while, with one last chaste kiss Harry finally pulled away. "Go, I'll just wait here," he muttered as he gently pushed the Potions Master towards the pensieve. 

Taking a deep breath Severus turned towards the pensieve and dove in. Harry didn't know whether he should stay or just leave. He was hoping that what the Potions Master discovered wouldn't change things between them. 

Half an hour later, a very pale and furious Potions Master emerged from the pensieve. When Severus hadn't walked towards him and avoided his gaze his hope was crushed and was confirmed with the potion master's next words. 

"Leave," muttered Severus still not looking at him so he didn't see the hurt in his little mate's eyes. 

Harry didn't need to be told twice, he quickly stood up and ran, to where he had no idea. All he wanted was to cry, to be alone, or if possible to find something or someone who could comfort him. So occupied with his thoughts and the pain he felt that he hadn't noticed that he was already standing in front of the room of requirement. He hadn't even remembered what he asked the room to be as a door materialized in front of him. Without a second thought he reached for the doorknob and pushed the door open. 

He was amazed when he finally entered the room. It was a music room. Different kinds of musical instruments were scattered around the room, but what caught his attention was the grand piano in the center of the room. Slowly he approached the piano and ran his fingers over the keys gently creating a soft and calming music. Harry was so engrossed with the calming mood created by the piano that he hadn't noticed a door at his back gently open and that he wasn't alone in the room any longer.

"Mr. Potter?"


	9. chapter 9 - the oath that binds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is un beta'd so yeah I apologize for the errors am certain there’s a lot of them. hope you still enjoy reading this chapter. ;) thanks for all the reviews and kudos

***********************************************

 

Ron didn't know whether to be ashamed that Hermione and Pyar caught him and Blaise snogging, or to be annoyed that the two witch interrupted them. Because merlin Blaise was one hell brilliant kisser, and he swear he could orgasm by just Blaise kissing him. 

 

His annoyance might have been visible on his face as Blaise chuckled that just made him more annoyed because seriously that sound should be illegal as it made some interesting effect on his traitorous body. Which was worst because the dark skinned amaren was still on top of him. Blaise then leaned down and whispered

 

"don't worry cariad, we'll continue soon. I promised," he purred placing one last chaste kiss on his lips Blaise pulled away standing up, he held his hand towards his mate to help him stand as well.

 

Blaise then turned to looked at the two witch. Hermione was looked embarrassed for barging in, while Pyar stood beside her giggling.

 

 

 

"Draco said earlier that Potter is with professor kyles," said Blaise standing beside Ron his arm wrapped around his red head's mate.

 

'Yeah, but professor kyles went to the gryffindor tower a while ago asking if Harry already came back, and he hasn't yet," replied the bushy haired gryffindor frustrated. " and yes, Ronald, I already checked the map, he isn't anywhere in the castle,"

 

 

"We should informed the headmaster-"

 

 

"NO!" exclaimed Hermione and Ron in unison.

 

He raised an eyebrow looking at the two oddly. "Why not? We all thought that the golden trio fully trust the headmaster," he inquired

 

 

"Well yeah we were, but last summer Harry warned us that every time the headmaster is around,Harry was unsettled, and his instinct screamed danger, and well Harry's instinct were never wrong," explained Ron.

 

 

"I see. Well I think the best we can do now is informed professor Snape, since he's one of Potter's mate," Blaise suggested.

 

 

Ron and Hermione looked at each other in silent conversation, after awhile they both nodded in agreement. When they reached the entrance to the dungeon the new defence professor was also there. Together they head towards their potion professor's private Quarters.

 

 

oooooOOOoooooo

 

 

Severus had no idea how long he was standing in the middle of his sitting room since his little mate left. He in an emotional turmoil at this moment. He felt betrayed, hurt, angry,devastated, confused and guilty. What he had witness to n the pensieve turned his entire world upside down. That memory revealed so many truth and lies at the same time that made his head spinning and his heart aching. He was back to his senses by a loud knock on his door and was surprised to find not only one but five people standing outside his door.

 

 

The moment the potion master opened the door Kyles' already knew that something was wrong as he was immediately assaulted by the potion master's overwhelming emotions. 

 

 

"Good evening Snape, sorry for disturbing you. We were just wondering if you happen to see Mr.Potter?" Asked the young professor trying to catch the potion professor's gaze that for an unknown reason was avoiding him.

 

 

"He was here earlier but already left just a while ago,"

 

 

Hermione bit her bottom lip. An unconscious mannerism whenever she was worried. "bit he hasn't return to our dorm yet and I checked his map, his no where in the castle," she murmured

 

 

Just then they heard footsteps approaching, then Draco and the new transfer student came into view. Everyone was looking at the them questioning.

 

 

"Draco felt Harry upset and hurting," Nazaneen answered the unspoken question. That made the potion master stiffened.

 

 

"we better get inside to discuss this," suggested the potion master as he stepped aside to let everyone in. When they were all settled in Severus turned to Draco who was sitting across him beside their other mate Nazaneen. 

 

"Draco, do you feel if Harv- Harry is in danger?" He asked aware that his slip wasn't gone unnoticed, but thankful that no one brought that subject for now.

 

 

Draco thought of what he felt earlier, and consent rated on his bond with their little submissive now. No. There's no danger. In fact what he felt at this moment was the exact opposite. He felt the calmness. Feeling of being safe, protected, cared for and comforted. All those feeling which made his brow furrowed in confusion.

 

 

"Mr.Malfoy, is there something wrong?" asked the young professor when he saw the silver eyed slytherin's expression, and felt his confusion.

 

 

Draco shook his head "no. Nothing. He's not in any sort of danger. Infact, he felt safe and comforted at the moment," he explained that made everyone sighed in relief.

 

 

"are you sure he isn't just anywhere in the castle?" Severus asked after a moment of silence.

 

 

Hermione shook her head as she pulled out an old looking piece of parchment from her robes and laid it on top of the table, tapping it with her wand and murmured something. Everyone except Severus and Ron watched in fascination as a small spot at the center scattered all over the parchment. After a while, the blank piece of parchment earlier was now a map. A map of the entire castle and it's groud. Hermione once again scanned the map to make sure, but froze when her eyes caught on something impossible.

 

 

"Ron," she called softly, not tearing her gaze on a certain spot on the map. When she felt Ron sat beside her, she pointed out the spot that caught her attention.

 

 

'What the hell!?" The red head amaren exclaimed startling everyone in the room as he stared wide eyed to their new defence instructor. 'You're a Potter," he stated. 'and a black as well," he added.

 

 

All heads turned towards professor Kyles' in confusion. Well except the login master as the realization finally dawned into him.

 

 

"fascinating, you found who am I , just through this piece of parchment?" Stated the new professor as he stared at the parchment with interest.

 

 

" you're truly a Potter? How was that even possible? Harry's dad was only child, same with Harry," inquired Hermione puzzled.

 

 

"I'm his long lost twin," the young professor replied bluntly.

 

 

"TWIN?!" Ron, Hermione, Draco and Blaise exclaimed in unison.

 

 

Professor just waved his hand dismissively. "I'll explain later," he replied as he turned his gaze to the potion master.

 

 

"why you don't seem surprised by this revelation Snape?"

 

This time everyone turned towards the potion master

 

"he told me earlier," Severus replied passively

 

 

"I see. I wonder why you let him leave specially right after he accepted his bond with you?"

 

 

Draco's gaze immediately snapped towards his older mate's mark, and indeed it change which only mean that their submissive mate already accepted him as a dominant mate.

 

 

Severus glared at his little mate's twin brother. "Whatever was happening between me and my mate is none of your business," he snapped, but realized it wasn't the right thing to say as he suddenly found himself slammed against the wall.

 

"you bastard," the young professor growled. " need I remind you that that mate of yours is my 'twin' brother? It's bloody well my business if instead of taking care of him, you're the one hurting him,"

 

Before the potion master could defend himself, Draco interjected "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?" he yelled in frustration. He didn't like what he was hearing that their older mate was the cause of why Harry was upset.

 

Professor kyles' let go of the potion master but kept his gaze on him.

 

"Go on' Snape. Why don't you tell your mates what you did," urged the young defence instructor.

 

"Sev?" asked Draco softly not really certain if he wanted to hear or not.

 

"I haven't done anything," denied the potion master.

 

"Don't you dare fucking deny it," Kyles' snapped. "the moment you opened that door I immediately felt your emotions. Your anger, pain, the feeling of being betrayed, your guilt, your pride and stuborness. I felt them all'"

 

 

Realizing he won't be able to get some answer from the potion master, he turned to their new defence professor.

 

"Professor, please what is going on?" he pleaded desperately.

 

Kyles looked at his twin brother's mate. Aside from the fact that he could feel his emotions, the sincerity and worth was also very much visible in those silver orbs. Out of Harvey's three mates, Draco was the one he approved the most. He knew that the blonde Slytherin already love his twin brother even before they found out that they're mates. He's the perfect one for Harvey, but it doesn't mean that he didn't like the other two. It's just Severus was still blinded by his past. And as long as he won't let go of that well his relationship with his little mate won't worked. And about the other mate, he doesn't know anything about him yet, but there's something about him that made him feel wary.

 

"To cut the long story short Snape throw Harvey out when Harvey revealed to him that he's not only James Potter's son but also Sirius Black. Even after Harvey trusted him and already accepted their bond," the new defence professor explained his gaze never leaving the now pale but still enrage potion master.

 

"Is it true? I thought you already get over with that, Sev?" Draco asked softly. 

 

 

"Black tried to killed me when we were fifteen, do you think I can easily forget that?" Severus snapped.

 

 

"HE'S NOT THEM!" Draco exclaimed frustrated. "he is neither James potter nor Sirius black. He's Harry. Just our Harry. Can't you see, he's very different from them. He doesn't bully, nor played any pranks to anyone. And admit it or not he isn't the arrogant, spoiled brat you thought he was. He's kind, loyal, brave, selfless. He's unique," he stated wholeheartedly. Then turned towards the door only one thing in mind. To find his little mate. Unaware the Nazi their other mate followed him

 

 

"Draco, where are you going?" asked Nazi when he realized Draco was heading through the outer part of the dungeon.

 

"Im going to looked for Harry. I know he didn't want me as his mate. I know he will never accept me, but I will always be there for him," he said downhearted albeit truthfully. Leaving Hermione who followed the two blonde slytherin together with Pyar, Ron, and Blaise feeling torn and confused and frustrated.

 

 

oooooOOOOOOoooooo

 

 

" Mr. Potter?" Harry froze. He's very familiar with that voice. He slowly turned around and he was right. In front of him standing none other than Lucius Malfoy. He straightened and tried to appear strong and brave like he always did, but this time he knew he had failed to pulled that front this time when the Malfoy's patriarch expression immediately shift from looking formidable and stern to worry and concern that really surprise him.

 

 

Something in Licius heart click when he saw the defeated looked of the great Harry Potter. His eyes that was always bright and full of life even in the midst of danger was now dull and empty of any emotion, only filled with unshed tears. There's something inside of him urging him to go and comfort the obviously devastated teen. 

But for Merlin's sake he couldn't figured out what or why. He was pulled from his thoughts when the green eyed wizard spoke. 

 

 

" How did you get in here?" Asked Harry curiously. He was quite surprise that he hadn't felt threatened by the Malfoy's patriarch presence at the moment.

 

 

Licius stared at him with that looked that he can't figure out what just yet. "I should be the one asking you that Mr.Potter, how did you get in here. My wards didn't alert me of your arrival. Is Draco with you?" Replied the Malfoy patriarch. 

 

 

"Why the hell the wards of Hogwarts alert you?" 

 

 

"I think you are mistaken Harry, you're not in Hogwarts anymore. You're in our home. Malfoy manor. In Draco's music room to be exact," said Lucius gesturing at the table at the corner of the room filled with pictures .

 

 

Harry snapped towards where the blonde Slytherin was pointing and his body froze when he caught sight of pictures of Draco, in each he was holding or playing a musical instrument. The Draco in the pictures was very different from the Draco he knew at school. Here he was smiling, laughing even. His face was so open with emotions other than angry sneer, or nasty smirk he always wear.   
Harry's head was reeling. He was glad that he got the chance to see this side of Draco. Until now he still can't figure out why he love Draco, while staring at the pictures he thought that maybe deep Inside he knew that there's this side of Draco, the real Draco Malfoy. Then he mentally shook his head. No. Whether this was the true Draco or not, it couldn't change the fact that Draco said and did those horrible things to him. Then his mind went back to what Severus had said about poly juice earlier. He really wanted to believe that that was the case, but there's no way of finding out because of the blasted curse that had been cast on him and Hermione.  
He was brought back to his senses when he felt a hand rested on his shoulder that made him jerked away from the Malfoy patriarch. Harry brow furrowed when he realized that Lucius touch hadn't felt like when other people touched him, just like with Severus, Lucius touched was soothing, he just got startled that why he jerked away. 

 

 

"I apologized, I mean no harm. I just got concerned when you aren't responding when I already called you several times," explained Lucius as he stepped back from the frightened teen. But Harry still looked at him doubtful and warily. 

 

 

Lucius wasn't aware that what he did next would made a great impact and change to the both of them. Slowly he extract his wand from his cane then without a second thought he made an the unbreakable oath " I Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, swear on my mind, body, soul and magic from this day onward that I will never intentionally cause Har-"

 

 

"Harvey Evan Potter-Black,"

 

 

Lucius eyes widen upon hearing the name, but still continued. "Harvey Evan Potter-Black any harm either physically, mentally, emotionally, and magically. I will as well never to destroy his trust and never impart to anyone any   
Information that he'd be willing to impart to me without his explicit permission. I will as well try to help him with anything he need to the best that I can, so mote it be,"


	10. UNEXPECTED COMFORT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long to update. here’s the next chapter. still not yet edited. and Lucius is OOc in this chapter. hope you enjoy. thanks for all the kudos and reviews

oooooooooo000000000000oooooooooooo

 

Lucius watched as the raven haired gryffindor fell on his knees right after they were engulfed by the blinding light that came from his unbreakable oath.with little to no hesitation he rushed towards the teen when he noticed that his body was shaking in silent sob and was glad that the young gryffindor didn’t flinched or moved away when he pulled the distraught teen into his arms to offered some comfort. 

 

Never in Lucius MAlfoy’s wildest dream that he thought he would be in this kind of situation. Him, the dark lord’s second in command comforting the boy-who-lived. It’s just doesn’t make sense at all but it’s still felt right for him doing all of this. There’s something deep inside him urging him to do everything in his power to help and protect this crying teen in his arms.

 

After a while when he sense that the raven haired gryffindor finally calmed down from crying his heart out. He gently stood up from their position on the floor and carried the teen towards the couch in the corner of the music room much to Harvey’s embarrassment. but he hadn’t complained because it felt nice to have someone taking care of him even it was Lucius Malfoy of all people.

 

Once they were settled on the couch sitting side by side but the Malfoy patriarch didn’t relinquished his hold of him. Harvey on the other hand focused his gaze on the floor too embarrassed to do anything after his emotional outburst.

 

“ You should be careful and learn how to control your powers next time , mio figlio. It would be too dangerous if you lose control and your glamour slipped off in front of other people most of all the ministry,” said Lucius after a while as he carded the young teens long, silky raven hair.

 

Lucius really wanted to asked what got the teen so devastated earlier, but decided not to as he wanted the teen to confide to him on his own volition. 

 

At the mention of his glamour, Harvey’s head snapped to looked at the older wizard as his hand automatically reached for his hair and the blonde slytherin was right his glamour had slipped off once again. Then he frowned when he remember what Lucius just said.

 

“ Why is it dangerous if others saw my glamour slipped off?” the young amaren asked curiously as he thought that everything seems surreal. Here he was talking civilly to Lucius Malfoy who he had been exchanging hexes and curses just a couple of months ago. But he couldn’t care less. His instinct was telling him that the blonde slytherin could be trusted, just like his instinct was screaming at him that the headmaster was a danger, and he had been right the old fool was the one who ruined his family and life. 

 

“They will find out you're an amaren when your glamour slipped off. Amaren’s are considered the darkest creature by the ministry and the wizarding world, mio figlio. They will execute you on the spot when they found out you’re an amaren,”

 

Harvey’s heart warmed when the Malfoy patriarch called him his son once again. He understood the italian words as he was reading and learning italian as one day he wanted to travel the world, and Italy was one of the places he wanted to explore. he just hoped that Lucius hadn’t called him that just because he was Draco’s mate. He mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused on the subject on hand. 

 

“we’re dark, but we aren’t evil,” the young amaren said firmly.

 

“for them amarens are evil. whether you committed a crime or not,”

 

“but… why? what could the amarens possibly did to deserved such cruelty?” asked Harvey weakly “from what we’ve learned from Sev- Professor Snape’s book, amarens we’re helping eradicate the demons that are causing chaos and destruction in the world,”

 

“indeed that is correct. Long time ago amarens, witches and wizards lived peacefully all together. until the ministry massacre happened,” replied the blonde slytherin. he noticed the slipped of the potion master’s name but he let it pass for now as he continued. 

 

“A submissive amaren named Calia was arrested for attempted murder of the heiress of one of the powerful and influential families in the wizarding world. During the trial, the heiress stated that she had bought herbs to Calia. When she arrived home, she consumed the herb but instead of feeling better she felt light headed, then she started vomiting and she felt like her whole body was burning inside out. After that she doesn’t remember anything anymore. When she woke up she was already in the hospital and the healer said that she was poisoned,”

 

“when asked what would be Calia’s motives for attempting her life. She responded that she and Calia’s mate had had an affair, maybe Calia found out that’s why she wanted her dead,”

 

“because of the evidence of poison in the herbs together with the statement of the affair as motive for the attempted murder, Calia was sentenced to death by burning her alive because she’s just a creature,”

 

“I don’t think Calia was guilty of that crime and that her mate cheated on her,” commented Harvey thoughtfully. As an amaren himself even not yet for a long time, he could say that for amarens mate and their children was the most important in their life so he couldn’t fathom the thought of an amaren whether a dominant or a submissive to cheat on their own mate. He himself even though he hasn’t accepted his mate yet, well two of his mate yet still he knew that he would remain loyal and faithful to them and them to him, even though they're not in good terms for now.

 

“Theiko, her mate denied the said affair. He admitted that the heiress family came to him and proposed a betrothal contract between him and the heiress, but he instantly refused them saying he already had his mate and that he loved her so much and would never leave her,”

 

“Why I had a feeling that everything was cook up? They proposed a betrothal contract, they were rejected, then all of a sudden she was poisoned?” commented Harvey thinking that the family and the heiress must had felt insulted when their proposition was rejected.

 

Lucius nodded in agreement “one of the witness and close friend of the couple stated that the heiress was somewhat obsess to theiko. She kept on pushing herself to the dominant amaren even though she knew that Theiko was already mated and not interested on her,”

 

“but Calia was still sentenced to death,” concluded Harvey sadly

 

“Yes. Even though the prosecutor felt that Calia was innocent they couldn’t do anything as most of them owe the heiress family some debt,”

 

 

“well glad to know the ministry hadn’t changed since then,” muttered the young amaren sarcastically. Then his brow furrowed in confusion. “how come that was called ministry massacre, and how that was related to amarens being evil?”

 

“Oh, it happens when Calia was about to be taken away. She confided that she was two months pregnant and begged to wait for her baby to be born first before they sentenced her. But ofcourse the heiress objected. That’s when the dominant amaren snapped and had gone feral. he fully transformed into his full amaren form and then proceed to kill everyone inside the courtroom. There are over a hundred of people inside the courtroom at that time, only one survived. After that the couple fled away from the wizarding world and no one had seen them since then. That’s also the start of the amaren hunt when the entire wizarding world found out what happened which caused the other amarens to leave the hide and leave the wizarding world,”

 

 

“wow! that's…,” well Harvey was speechless. he couldn’t explained what and how he felt about that. He cocked his head as he looked at the Malfoy patriarch “how did you knew all about that?” he asked curiously

 

Lucius smiled at how adorable Harvey looked “ the memory of the only survivor was at the ministry archived. when Severus came into his inheritance I did some researched,”

 

 

Lucius once again noticed the young amaren’s unusual reaction every time the potion master was mentioned. he decided that now was the right time to broached the reason of the teens emotional breakdown earlier.

 

 

“harvey, mio figlio, would you like to tell me what got you so devastated earlier?” Lucius asked softly not wanting to frightened the teen. he tightened his hold on him when he felt his body stiffened and tried to pull away from his arms. he pulled the raven haired wizard towards him in a loose embrace, Harvey’s head rested on his chest as he gently carded his soft long hair. willing him to relaxed.

 

“I know this is all seems surreal and confusing. I myself still having difficulty understanding everything that is happening. But i want you to know that everything I swear on my oath was genuine. I meant everything in that oath. I will take good care of you, to guide you, and I’ll do everything in my power to protect you and keep you safe,”

 

 

Harvey tilted his head so he could see the older wizard face to face. He looked directly into his stormy grey eyes that looked so much alike to one of his mates that he fallen for. He was looking for a hint of deceit or lies, but was glad when he found none.

 

“why?” asked the confused but light hearted gryffindor.

 

 

“I presume it’s what they called parental instinct. When I saw you upset earlier, I felt the same emotions when I saw my little dragon sad or devastated. And no. It had nothing to do with you being draco’s mate. I knew you haven’t accepted him yet. I am certain that there’s a reason with this forming bond between the two of us, and in the right time we will find out what it is,”

 

 

Harvey sighed heavily as he contemplated on everything the older wizard had told him. he himself would admit that there’s a bond forming between the two of them, and he was glad that it wasn’t just because he was Draco’s mate. After a while he nodded in acceptance and agreement. Then he found himself started talking. 

 

He told him everything. Started that time they were in the headmaster’s office, them while talking with his twin brother, going to his private chambers. The memory he had viewed from the pensieve. Of him running away, appearing in front of the potion master’s private quarters all of a sudden, then losing his consciousness. Of him waking up on Severus bed and accepting him as his mate. All his fears and insecurities when he showed Severus the memory, and the pain when the potion master throw him out. At the end of his tale he was once again crying hard from relieving a very painful and devastating events.

 

To say that Lucius was angry was an understatement. he was beyond furious. He knew right from the start that there’s something evil beneath the grandfatherly and lord of the light persona of the great Albus Dumbledore. Separating one’s magical creature’s mate was unforgivable, not to mentioned taking away their children was outrageous. But he shouldn’t be surprised at all because that’s also what he did to the dark lord and his soulmate. According to his father Dumbledore abducted the dark lord’s mate that’s why he had gone insane. They couldn’t find any evidence to got the old fool arrested so until now the dark lord's mate was never found, and was already presumed dead.

 

 

Lucius would never allowed that to happened to Harvey’s family. james might be dead now, but Sirius was still alive and their twins.

 

He tightened his arms around the drying teen as he rubbed his back soothingly.

 

“We’ll make him pay for everything he did, mio figlio. It might took time to gather much more evidence, but I swear he will get what he deserve. As for now I’ll do my best to protect you from his claws. He wouldn’t do anymore damage to our family,” the Malfoy patriarch swear whole heartedly.

 

Then all a sudden his body froze in dread when his eyes caught a certain mark on the back of harvey’s neck. he subtly brushed the teens hair aside and his heart clenched painfully as his blood ran cold when he confirmed that it was indeed a curse mark.


	11. Breaking Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next chapter. a bit longer than the previous chapters. still not edited so forgive me for all the mistakes. thanks for all the comments and kudos. enjoy reading.

Remus snapped his eyes open as he bolted upright from his bed. The name of his husband that he was forced to forget slipped past his lips in a whisper "tom,"

He fell back on his bed when he suddenly felt lightheaded as he was assaulted by wave of memories over memories of his real self. His family. His life at Hogwarts. The very first time he met tom. Their dates, kisses. All their good and not so good moments. Their bonding night and that moment they made love. Then their very first big argument that caused him to leave the safety of their home and resulting for him to be abducted by Dumbledore.

'Dumbledore,' he spat inwardly. This was all his fault. He was the reason Why Tom became the insane Voldemort now. The manipulative, evil bastard ruined so many lives. He vividly remember now, James and Lily wasn't really the one married but it was James and Sirius. They had had twins. Dear merlin he needed to find Harry, no, it was Harvey. He needed to find Harvey’s twin brother. He knew Lily did something to save the baby, he just had no idea what it was.

He also need to find out what Dumbledore did to Sirius for him to forget everything, most of all that he was an amaren just like his one son now. There's so much that is needed to do, for now he need to find Tom first. He tried to concentrate on their bond to communicate to his wayward husband just like they always did before, but unfortunately it wasn't working this time. It must be because their bond had been broken for a very long time. 

With a heavy sighed he finally got up from bed to prepare for he was sure to be a very long day. He would check Sirius as his best friend had been suffering from an unusual headache for a month now. He was about to head towards the bathroom when his bedroom door burst open and Sirius entered. "Hey moony " Sirius abruptly stopped dead on his track when he saw the young man in front of him. He had midnight waist length hair, amber eyes, high cheekbones, pointy nose and pale smooth skin. This young man was obviously not his best friend Remy.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously his wand trained towards the stranger. Before Remus could react Sirius wand was suddenly clattered on the floor as he clutched his head using both hands as an ear piercing scream filled the room. Remus just barely got in time to reach his friend as Sirius fell unconscious on the floor. The amber eyed wizard quickly cast a diagnostic spell but the result showed nothing was wrong. He then carried the unconscious wizard unto his bed and gently laid him down. Sirius need much more experience healer. Poppy was out of the option as he was certain she was firmly under Dumbledore’s thumb. He couldn't bring him to St mungo's either as Sirius was still a convicted wanted until now.

He knew of someone who was efficient in healing but he had no idea where he was living now. All he knew was abraxas' favorite among all the Malfoy estate was the villa in France. He brought them there once one summer. Deciding that there's no harm in Trying he strode towards the sitting r0om where the flo0 was located. He just wished that abraxas had not changed the wards yet and that he was still keyed in the villa. Sirius hadn't recognized him earlier which only meant one thing. His real physical appearance came back as well. Not only had his memories which were fortunate as it would make convincing Abraxas easier. Taking a deep breath he pinched s0me flo0 powder threw it into the fireplace, when it flared green he stuck his head on the fireplace and shouted "MALFOY VILLA, FRANCE, ABRAXAS MALFOY"

He gasped in surprise when he felt someone grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him through the flo0 and he found himself face to face with an equally surprise but suspicious abraxas Malfoy. 

 

“Merlin abraxas why did you do that for?” Julian scolded as he stood up and brushed his r0bes of s0ots fr0m the fire place. Abraxas stared at the y0ung wizard in fr0nt of him with a mixture of disbelief, elation and suspicion. When his wards alerted him that s0me0ne was in the floo with the same magical signature as Julian, he reacted brashly and very unmalfoy, but he couldn't care less.

When Julian had gone missing, he was so devastated. Of course, not as devastated and as heartbroken as Tom, but still, Julian was his best friend, his little brother in everything but blood. And now looking at this young man in front of him. At how this young man look exactly like his little Juli, he couldn't help himself from hoping that maybe his little brother has finally returned to them after a very long time. But then he quickly shook his head inwardly to clear his thoughts. No, this isn't real. This must be just a trap. An impostor. He shouldn't let his hopes high.

"Who are you?" he asked coolly, the famous Malfoy mask firmly back in place. He didn't bother raised his wand from his cane as he was certain his wards around the villa wouldn't allow anyone to attacked him here. The young wizard just stared at him incredulously as though he just ask a very stupid question, and for a while he thought the he really did.

"I know you can't be Julian. He has been gone for almost a decade now," the Malfoy lord asked once again. "for all I know you're just an impostor," he added. The younger wizard sighed heavily then he nodded in agreement 

"You’re right. How about i tell you thing that only the both of us knew, starting with that locket you're currently wearing," he said softly glancing on the locket the blonde wizard was wearing. Abraxas body tense and his hand automatically went to his chest where the said locket was hidden. Only he and Julian knew about the locket, of course, also the one who gave him the said heirloom. "To others who would see it, they will just saw an ordinary locket, but the truth is, it was not. That was actually a crest of one of the most noble and ancient house. The potter crest to be exact. Given to you by Charlus Potter on your seventeenth birthday. explained the young wizard. He quickly looked away from the blonde wizard and instead face the fireplace when he saw the pain and longing in abraxas stormy grey knew how much his blonde friend had loved Charlus, and vice versa. He was with them so many times before during their secret meeting or dates. He was the sole witness of their undying love for each other. They might not become together in the end, but he knew their love for each other remained and never fade away. He didn't mean to bring back all those memories but this was the only way to convinced abraxas of who really he was. 

"You and Charlus were planning to run away right after your graduation, but your mothers unexpectedly found out you were pregnant. She immediately sent you away, to France. She threatened to kill the child if you don't tell her who the other father is. You stayed in France without communication to anyone until you gave birth. But after you gave birth she took the baby away and send you back to Britain only to find That charlus was already married," Julian's last statement was met by a loud clatter of abraxas cane as the blonde wizard whispered "Juli," 

 

Hearing his nickname, Julian immediately flung himself to the blonde wizard apologizing profusely "oh abraxas, i'm so sorry. I didn't meant to remind you all of that. I'm sorry, so sorry," he cried mournfully as he felt abraxas arms around him embracing him just as enthusiastically. "shhh juli love, no worries," Abraxas assured the upset young wizard. What matters now is you're here with us now. What happened to you? Where have you been? Merlin, I missed you, we all missed you so much. Tom will certainly be ecstatic when he sees you,"

Julian gently pulled away from abraxas as he shook his head. "No. I'll explain everything later. For now I need your help. You're the only person that i knew who is proficient in healing that I can trust. Sirius needs help. I don’t know what’s wrong with him. He just collapses. All I know is he's suffering from headache for over a month Now," he explained mournfully.

"Sirius? You mean Sirius black? How in Salazar’s name you've manage to get associated with Sirius black of all people?" abraxas asked exasperatedly

"Please, ax. I promise I’ll tell you everything later. Just help Sirius for now please," pleaded the amber eyed wizard .

Abraxas sighed heavily. “You know I’ll do anything for you juli. Now why don't you take me to him now so i could check on him," the blonde Slytherin suggested. But Julian shook his head. "I can't. He's in the order's headquarters. The place is under fidelus," 

Abraxas then took a galleon from his pocket. He took his wand from his cane and pointed it into the coin as he whispered 'portus'. Afterwards he handed it to the amber eyed wizard. "Here use it. The password is 'juli's den' it will take you straight to the room you've use when you stayed here before. Go now, I’ll wait for you there," abraxas instructed as he gently pushed Julian towards the fireplace. 

 

Julian hugged abraxas one more time "thank you. thank you so much, Ax," he whispered sincerely kissing both the blonde wizard's cheeks he then rushed back towards the fire place and within seconds he was gone. When she stepped into the headquarters fire place he was relieved to find it still empty. He wondered why Molly hadn't arrived yet as she mostly came early to prepare them some foods for the day as kreacher was still stubborn in following orders, especially Sirius'. 

 

He quickly went upstairs to his bedroom where he left the unconscious Sirius Black a while ago. But unfortunately Sirius wasn't alone anymore. When he opened the door he found Tonks hovering over Sirius trying to wake up the unconscious wizard. Tonks noticed when the bedroom door opened but instead of Remus whom she expected to come in it was an unknown wizard. She quickly draw her wand but she wasn't fast enough as the unknown young wizard already had his wand out and fired in quick succession of expelliarmus and stupefy on her. Without a second thought Julian immediately gathered both Tonks and Sirius close beside him making sure that the two of them was touching the portkey he then whispered the password that activated it and sent them to Abraxas' villa. 

 

Abraxas' was startled when Julian appeared in the room with a loud thud entangled not only with an unconscious Sirius Black but also with an unknown witch with a very shocking shade of red hair. He helped Julian on his feet then he levitated Sirius towards the bed.

"You didn't mention that someone else needed medical assistance," the blonde wizard commented as he watched his friend settled the red haired witch on the couch on the corner of the room.

"No, she's Sirius cousin Nymphadora Tonks. She's in the room where I left Sirius when I arrived. I can't leave her there in the headquarters as she already saw me. Dumbledore will immediately find out that I've already return to my original self. I want my return to be kept secret for now until mine and Tom's bond were fix,"

The amber eyed wizard's answer confirmed their suspicion that Dumbledore was behind the disappearance of Julian before. They might have done nothing about it before but now they will make sure he gets what he truly deserve.

He inwardly shook his to clear his thought and brought back his attention to the stunned witch.

"What are you going to do to her? Can she be trust? “He inquired glancing at Tonks suspiciously.  
Julian walked closer to his blonde friend and held his hand giving him a light squeeze in reassurance. He understands Abraxas worries. In times like this it was really hard to trust just anyone.

"She and Sirius are very close even though they just knew each other since Sirius escape from Azkaban. I'm certain if I just explain everything to her; she'll understand and might even help us. Tonks might be bit clumsy but she's a great auror,"

Abraxas was silent for a while thinking over what Julian had said when he finally came to a decision. He cast one last glance to the stunned witch; he then nodded in agreement to the amber eyed wizard "alright. I'll just go and check on Black then while you talked to her," he finally conceded, afterwards he walked towards where the unconscious Sirius Black laid.

Julian on the other hand focused back his attention to Tonks weighing his options on how best to approached the subject to the young auror. In the end he decided to just tell directly would be much better . He took a deep breath after making sure the young auror doesn't have any extra wand or emergency portkeys with her, he then enervate her.

The moment Tonks opened her eyes she immediately knew that she wasn't in the headquarters anymore. She relaxed just a bit when she realized that she wasn't in a dungeon cell either because a couch so soft and comfortable like the one she currently laid in wouldn't be place in a prison cell right?

A movement caught her eye from the armchair across from her that made her abruptly sat up when she saw the same unfamiliar young wizard sitting right across from her. She immediately reached for her wand but was disappointed when she found it was gone as well as her spare wand and portkeys.

She back away as far as she could from the unknown young wizard as she wondered her gazed around the room but still keeping an eye to the unknown young wizard Just then she noticed the other two occupants f the room. Her still unconscious cousin was lying on a four poster bed, and a blonde wizard whom she will assumed as a Malfoy hovering over Sirius.

"What are you going to do with Sirius? Who are you?" she asked glaring at the young wizard.

Julian glanced on Abraxas and Sirius then sighed heavily before answering the young auror.

"You have nothing to worry about. Abraxas is just checking on him. He just collapses in front of me earlier and he wasn't waking up that's why I brought him here. Abraxas is more proficient in healing than me. As for who am I, I am Julian Ellis-Riddle,"

He paused for a while trying to see if he could see any recognition but he just saw confusion in the young auror so he continued certain that what he was about to say would certainly get reaction from Tonks.

"But you better know me as Remus Lupin,"

Tonks stared at the young man whose name now she knew as Julian or Remus feeling betrayed and furious that all this time Remus had been lying to them and fooling everyone around him. But at the same time she felt confused as it all seems possible as James and Sirius had known Remus since they were eleven. Her confusion must have been visible on her face as Julian started talking again.

"I know it's a bit confusing-" he stop when he noticed Tonks was staring at him incredulously because of what he had said.

"Okay it's not just confusing. It's in fact mind boggling but I am really Julian Riddle and Remus at the same time. And no," he immediately cut off whatever Tonks was going to say " I didn't fool or lied to anyone. I myself just found out this morning about my other identity when my past memory came back and my physical appearance change,"

"How can I be sure that you're telling the truth? That you're really Remus and not just someone else trying to gain our trust and spy on us?"  
Julian was silent for a while as he thought of a way on how to prove to Tonks that he was telling the truth when he remembered their conversation just a couple months ago and what Tonks revealed to him back then.

 

"I know that your real hair color is ash blonde, and your eyes is just a lighter shade of green compare to Harry," stated the amber eyed wizard confidently.  
Tonks snapped her gaze to the amber eyed wizard when he mentioned her real appearance. Only four people knew about that information.

 

See that he already caught the young auror's interest and attention Julian proceed.  
"Aside from your parents and me, the only person you ever allowed to see your real appearance is a certain curse-"

 

"Alright. Alright," interrupted the embarrassed and upset young auror. "I already believe you. Just don't mention him again,"

 

Julian was about to console the upset young auror but was interrupted by Abraxas.  
"Juli," the blonde wizard called as he walked closer to where Julian and Tonks were talking.  
Julian and Tonks both turned towards him inquiring.

 

" I already did all the diagnostic scans that I knew. Black is physically fine. But-" he hesitated for a while trying to decide how to informed the amber eyed wizard that Sirius was in critical condition without worrying and upsetting Julian much further.

 

But Julian already caught on his hesitation which already caused him to started getting worried. "But what, Ax? urged the amber eyed wizard "but I find it highly disturbing that I couldn't find or scan any brain activities," Abraxas informed.

 

"That can't be possible, only dead people doesn't have brain activities," Tonks couldn't help but commented "even those that are in coma still have brain activities," she added.  
Julian stared at the young auror wide when he heard her comment, then he turned towards Abraxas imploring.

 

"Ax, what is that supposed to mean?" he asked glancing at the unconscious friend worriedly.  
" It's like his mind had totally shut down for an unknown reason. Mind arts and mind healing isn't my forte, Juli. We need someone who is proficient and master in mind arts and healing," explained the blonde wizard.

 

"I don’t know anyone who is master in mind arts and healing," stated the distressed amber eyed wizard “and we can't get just anyone. I don' want to risk Sirius mental health to a stranger. Im also not certain if we should trust just anyone right now,"

 

"I knew of someone who are master in mind arts and healing, but I'm. . . I'm not certain that they'd be willing to help or that you would allow them to," recommended the blonde wizard hesitantly

"Who? Please, Ax. I'll do anything as long as they can help Sirius," asked Julian perking up a bit. If they were recommended by Abraxas maybe they can be trusted. It might be one of the death eaters that’s why he Abraxas was hesitant.

 

Abraxas thought for a second before he replied "my son Lucius and Severus Snape,"

 

Julian face fell at the mention of those names. Neither of them were in good terms with Sirius, specially Severus. It would be very impossible for the Potion master to agree to help the person who made his Hogwarts life a living hell. For a while he considered informing Harvey about the condition of his Sirius, of course that also include telling him the truth that Siri was not really his Godfather, but his real bearer. Maybe he could persuade the potion master. But he quickly discard the idea. He wouldn't want the young amaren to worry. And beside the way Harvey reacted in finding out that one of his mates was the potion master, he's not certain of Harvey's situation now with his mates. If he's still rejecting them. If so he didn't Harvey to be obliged to accept Severus just to help his bearer. It would be unfair to both Severus and Harvey.

 

As for Lucius, he really had no idea what to think about the former prince of slytherin. He couldn't also depend on Draco being Harvey's mate as those two were like younger version of Severus and Sirius when it comes to rivalry. He sighed heavily as he covered his face with both hands. He was really lost on what to do right now that he wanted to cry in hopelessness. Sensing his friends devastation and hopelessness Abraxas approached Julian. He sat beside him and pulled him into his arms hugging him comfortingly.

 

Julian felt his friend wrapped his arms around him trying to comfort him so he buried his face on the blonde's chest as he tried to calm his emotions and stopped himself from breaking down.  
"Just be strong little brother. Everything will be alright," comforted the blonde wizard.

 

"If only Tom were here," replied the amber eyed wizard wistfully. "He would to do. He always seems to have solution to everything,"

 

Tonks silently observed the two wizard with her. The way the two of them interact she could say the they were very close to each other. She just had no idea how as their age difference was so far. The more time she spend with the amber eyed wizard the more she found it intriguing on who really this Julian Ellis-Riddle. The way he worries about Sirius she was certain that he's really Remus. But as Julian she didn't know what's really his motive in helping her cousin. Especially if he's connected to the Malfoys. But still she was thankful that someone truly cares for Sirius even though he acts childish and immature at times.  
The young auror was saddened and touched at the same time seeing as how the current condition of her cousin very much affected the amber eyed wizard and that urged her to offer her help or rather her mother's help. Of course that's aside from the fact that Sirius and her were really close to one another.

 

Rem. . .Remus," she called hesitantly gaining the two wizards attention.  
They almost forgot that the young auror was also in the same room with them that they were Startled when she suddenly spoke.

 

"I heard that you're in need of a mind healer. I know of someone that you can trust to help Siri. But I guess you need to explain to her everything to convince her, you know, about how you were this Julian," she said gesturing to Julian's current appearance "and you're Remus at the same time. But I'm certain she can be trusted to not betray us or do any harm on Siri," explained the young auror.

 

"Really?" asked Julian hopefully. "if you’re certain that this person can be trusted I'm willing to explain everything. But also if they agreed to take a secrecy oath just to be safe," agreed the amber eyed wizard.

 

"May we know who this person you’re recommending is? If they were close to Dumbledore it would not be a good idea," inquired the blonde wizard coolly.

 

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" asked Tonks her brow furrowed in confusion.  
"I'll explain about that later. It's really imperative that Albus won't find out about me and what's happening to Sirius now," Julian replied 

Though still confused on what the headmaster's connection to what was happening now, she decided to just wait for the explanations later.

 

"No. She's not close to the headmaster. Mum's not even part of the order,"

 

"Mum? You're talking about Andromeda?" Julian asked a bit surprised.

 

"Yeah. It's not a public knowledge. Aside from being a lawyer she's also a mind healer. If I'm right mum's still hope right now. I can apparate us there now,"

"We can't apparate directly here, Tonks. We’re in France at the moment,"

"We can floo from here to Leaky couldron, then apparate from there," Abraxas suggested.

 

Julian was about to argue about the blonde wizard coming with them but Abraxas immediately cut him off 

"Yes, I'm coming, don't even try to argue anymore," the blonde wizard said firmly 

"Ax, you don't have to. I'll be fine. Were just going to talk to Andromeda," said Julian trying to convinced his stubborn friend.

 

"No Juli, I won’t let you out of my sight anymore now that we finally have you back. I won’t let anyone take you away from us ever again. And Tom will never forgive me if anything happen to you again," the blonde wizard stated wholeheartedly. Worry and concern lacing on his voice that made Tonks felt amazed at how devoted the Malfoy lord to this Julian. Someone who wasn't part of their family. But if her guess was correct Abraxas considered Julian as his brother.

 

And the way they spoke of this person named Tom, she could tell that he's very powerful and influential for one someone like Abraxas to value his reaction towards Julian that much.

 

Julian sighed heavily as finally nodded in agreement “Alright, but who will look after Sirius?"

 

"I will instruct my house elf Tilly to never leave Black's side. And immediately inform us if something happen," assured the blonde wizard 

"I think it will be much better if you both use glamour. I'll also change my appearance just to be certain. It will look suspicious if someone recognizes us all together," the young auror suggested.

 

The two wizards immediately agreed to the young auror's suggestion on proceed on casting their own glamour. Afterwards when they were all done the three of them floo to Leaky couldron. They were relieved when no one even cast them a glance. They then walked briskly towards the apparition point where Tonks side apparated the to their home.

 

With a loud crack they appeared in front of a two storey house with a very wide back yard and a beautiful garden at the front. Someone inside the house must have felt the disturbance in the wards as just a couple of minutes the front door opened and a witch walked out of the door whom in first glance everyone would think that she was infamous Bellatrix Lestrange when in fact she's the eldest among the black sisters, Andromeda Tonks nee Black.

"Mum!" Tonks called out as she immediately morped back to her usual self as she approached her mother.

 

Andromeda looked at her daughter in surprise as it was very unusual for their daughter to come home in disguise using her metamorphagus ability.

 

"Dora? What are you doing here? I thought you're going to visit your cousin today?" asked Andromeda curiously. "and you brought someone with you," she added glancing at the two unfamiliar wizard behind her daughter.

 

"Yes mum, I've already been there. But something came up and we need to talk to you, actually we really need your help," the young auror explained sadly which made Andromeda felt worried. She knew her daughter very well. As far as she could she wouldn't want to involved her parents in any of her problems either it would be regarding to her work or personally as long as she knew she could worked on it by herself.

 

"What happened? And how can I help?"

 

"Tonks," Julian interrupted "maybe we should get inside first before we discuss anything?" he suggested looking around apprehensively.

 

"Mum?" inquired Tonks to her equally apprehensive mother.

"Of course, come in," Andromeda replied stiffly. She then walked back inside, Tonks and the two unfamiliar wizards following behind.

When they were all settled in the sitting room Andromeda was about to asked what was going on when the two wizards suddenly dropped their glamour. She was surprise and immediately on her guard especially when she realized that one of them were the Malfoy Lord, Abraxas Malfoy.

 

"Dora, what's the meaning of this?" she asked the young auror sternly. She then turn towards the Malfoy lord “forgive me for my rudeness lord Malfoy, but I find it highly disturbing and very unusual seeing you with my daughter,"

 

"It's understandable, Lady Tonks," assured the blonde wizard "an unexpected situation lead us to agree to work together,"

 

"What situation could that be? And may I know who’s this young man?" the older witch inquired curiously looking at the amber eyed wizard

"Good day, Lady Tonks. I'm Julian Ellis-Riddle," Julian introduced himself. He was about to continue but was shocked when he suddenly found himself facing Andromeda's wand. Abraxas immediately placed himself in front of Julian trying to protect him from the suspicious and angry witch. His own wand pointed to Andromeda.

"Mum, don't!" the young auror exclaimed stopping her mother.

"Nymphadora Lhian Tonks, how did you manage to get involved with them? Do you know who that young man is? Asked Andromeda gesturing to the amber eyed wizard still safely hidden behind the Malfoy Lord.

"Of course I know him, mum," replied the young auror agitated.

 

"Do you also know that he's bonded to a wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

"Oh, so the Tom you both mentionf earlier was your husband?" Tonks concluded, and then she paused when a thought suddenly came into his mind. "Wait! You're already married," she explained mournfully. "I was hoping you and Siri will be together," she added pouting.

"For merlin's sake, Dora. He's bonded to Tom Marvolo Riddle also knows as-"

 

"Please," Julian cut her off stepping up from behind the blonde wizard. He was really surprised that Andromeda was well informed about him and Tom. He was hoping that not everything she knew about them was all negative things. But deep inside he knew that he was hoping for nothing as he was certain that every name that was connected to Lord Voldemort would never had a good reputation to everyone in the wizarding world.

 

"I promise Tonks that I'm willing to explain everything truthfully. I'm even willing to take veritaserum just to assure you that everything I'm going to say is the truth. Just please hear us out, we really need your help," the amber eyed wizard continued pleading for Andromeda to consider listening to them and not just throw them out, or worst report them to the ministry or Dumbledore.

Andromeda contemplated on what she was going to the beginning she just wanted to throw them out as she doesn't want to have anything to do with them. Because helping them would also meant helping you-know-who.

But on the other hand she was also very curious to know what really happened to the Ellis' heir. Every lawyer in the wizarding world was well aware of the unsolved case regarding the Ellis family.  
The Ellis family is one of the ancient and noble lines in the wizarding world. But their line had long been gone since the lord and lady of the family found brutally murdered in their manor, and their heir was reported missing.

In the end her curiosity and need for information urged her to hear them out.

"Alright I am going to hear you out but I would like to cast a truth spell on you first. I just wanted to be certain,"

"Julian," Abraxas disagreed

"It's fine, Ax," the amber eyed wizard assured his friend "I'll do it," he then said towards Andromeda.

With that the older witch cast the truth spell on, after a while he began talking.

"Tom and I, we're soul mates," he started softly. Andromeda upon hearing those words froze from her sit. She had a feeling that whatever she was about to found out today was going to turn their world upside down. While Tonks was in awe as soul mates are very special and rare.

"I've known him since we were eleven as we attended Hogwarts together. We're not really close at first as he was sorted in slytherin while I was sorted in ravenclaw. But I knew him as he was well known even when he's just first year. Even for a slytherin he was well like by many at Hogwarts, most of the professor and even headmaster Dippet. Only one person seems to dislike him at that time, Dumbledore,"

"And for a very good reason," Andromeda commented offhandedly. But she was taken aback by the hard looked the amber eyed wizard was giving her.

"No," Julian growled "he already hate Tom since the very first day Tom stepped into the wizarding world. The Tom everyone knows now was so different from the Tom I've known before. He's charming, charismatic, very loyal to those he considered friend. Very approachable and helpful to those who was having hard time with their lessons. He's very brilliant and smart. He even got the highest marks among all the students who attend Hogwarts.

 

At the end of our second year we've got to know each other personally because of Abraxas," he said giving the blonde wizard a thankful smile. “He then started courting me at the beginning of our third year. Every morning I received a transfigured crystal violet rose from him which is my favorite. He's very caring. I remember I've fallen ill twice or thrice before. He never once left my side when I was confined in the hospital wing. He was not able to attend his classes at that time. But the professors just let him because they were certain he won't be left behind in his lesson. He took care of me until I got well.

We've become officially together on New Year’s Eve during our fourth year. It was also his birthday. We're happy together. I love him so much and I knew he love just as much.

Once again Dumbledore was against our relationship for some reason. He even talked to my parents to try to break us apart. At first my parents agreed to Dumbledore

That's when something unexpected started to happen. At first we started feeling each other’s emotion, then next we can read each other’s mind, and lastly we can already talk telepathically. We've done a thorough research and that’s when we found out we're soul mates.

We’ve . . . we’ve performed and completed our soul and magic during our seventh year. After we graduate we decided to tell our parent about our soul bond. When my parents found out they immediately accepted our relationship and welcomed Tom warmly and whole heartedly. They were even upset for not telling them sooner.

Since then everything was alright until after a month or two I started receiving unusual letter saying that if I continue my relationship with Tom, unfortunate things will happen to my parents. I hide it from Tom hoping that it will eventually stop, but how wrong I was. It kept coming every day until Tom finally found out.

He was so livid that I hide it from him, that I placed my parent’s safety at risk. He suggested that it's better if he just stay away from me to protect my parents until we found out who was sending those letters.

I got angry with what he was suggesting. I felt that he was already giving up on me, I was a fool I didn’t realize that he love me that much, and he cared enough for my parents that he's willing to sacrifice not being with me just to ensure mum and dad's safety," Julian stated regretfully.

 

We got into an argument. I said so many hurtful words to him. And then I left. He tried to stop me saying that it wasn't safe anymore but I ignore him.

I went to my parents’ house but when I arrived there everything was suspiciously silent. I immediately went to looked for mum and dad and I found them in body bind in their bedroom, and Dumbledore he was sitting there waiting, I had no idea how he knew I was coming that night.

He said that because I won’t listen to his warnings. That I ignored all those letters he sent that he'll just take matters with his own hands.

He kept on saying that Tom doesn't deserve to be happy and be with someone he love, when he himself was alone because Tom's father killed the girl he loved.

Afterwards, right into my very eyes he. . . He killed mum and dad slowly and painfully. I tried to fight but I was held back by the witch that was with Dumbledore.

I was forced to watched them tortured until their last breath, but I never was saw or felt any anger or blame from them.

He didn't kill me because he knew that if I die Tom will die as well. He wouldn't want that. He wanted Tom to suffer all his life that's why he just hide me away. He did something to mine and Tom's bond that made Tom slowly lost his sanity and he eventually became Lord Voldemort," Julian ignored the shocked gasped from the young auror as he continued his story 

“I had no idea why I wasn't affected. Until one day I've fallen ill once again. That's when we found out I was. . I was pregnant," at this point Julian couldn't control his emotions any longer. He covered his face with both hands as tears started to stream down his face. Abraxas was immediately on his side comforting him. But his eyes were very hard in fury.

"He took them away from me, Ax," sobbed the amber eyed wizard "our three beautiful boys, our angels. Tom would certainly be very happy to have them. But now, I don't know where they are, or what Dumbledore did to them," Julian cried mournfully "after I gave birth that's the last time I saw them. And the last thing I could remember. After that all i know is that I’m Remus Lupin," Julian concluded his story.

 

Andromeda and Nymphadora were so pale and shocked at the end of Julian's story. Andromeda was right on her assumption earlier that after today their whole world would turn upside down. She just wasn't expecting it to be this complicated.

After all this time the wizarding world blame and hate you-know-who being the dark lord when in fact Dumbledore was really responsible for what is happening in the wizarding world.

She wanted to believe that everything was just a lie. But she couldn't as she herself cast the truth spell and never in the entire story had he lied. Also there are still so many unclear things that she knew would be cleared on the next couple of days.

Her heart clenched painfully as she watched the amber eyed wizard broke down from all the painful and horrible things that happened to him and his love ones. Relieving all those painful memories all at once was not good for anyone's mental health. Watching his parents tortured to death, separating him from his soul mate, and then taking away his newborn children. She's worried for the amber eyed wizard's sanity.

It won’t take long if not prevented there's a possibility that another Dark lord would rise. Merlin forbid, she was hoping it would never happen. Just now they were having hard time fighting one dark lord. She's not very certain if the wizarding world would survived two avenging dark lord.


	12. Heir ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after almost a month an update at last. Thanks for all the comments and kudos. Enjoy reading. Still not yet edited so sorry for the errors. Please leave a comment. I would love to hear what you think about this chapter. Thanks
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for those who informed me that my chapter 11 and 12 had been out of order. I hadn't noticed it really. I apologize for the mixed up, I already fix it.

~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone inside the Tonks residence was silent lost in their own thoughts while watching the amber eyed wizard fell into pitiful sleep after his break down.Andromeda and Nymphadora was both still beyond shocked about what they had found out today. While Abraxas was beyond furious of finding out what his little brother had been through. He need to talked to Tom as soon as possible as Julian needed him now above all. He was certain that Tom would move heaven and earth just to extract his revenge once he found out what had happened to his mate,but it was inevitable. 

 

 

The defeaning silence was interupted when a house elf appeared in front of them all of a sudden. Abraxas was immediately on alert when he realized it was one of the Malfoy's house elves.

 

 

"Izzy, what happened?" the blonde wizards immediately demanded a bit loudly when he realized the elf seems tense and agitated that had cause Julian to woke up from his slumber.

 

 

"Tilly be sending Izzy. Master guess suddenly be trashing in his sleep. He also be started screaming," the elf respond 

 

 

Upon hearing this Julian abruptly turned to Andromeda who was watching them confused. "Please, help Siri. He really need a healer immediately," 

 

 

"Siri? You mean Sirius Black? Why didn't you informed me sooner?" she inquired exasperated.

 

 

She then turned towards the elf " Never mind, bring me to him now," she ordered as she clutched unto the elf's thin arms. 

 

 

The elf looked at his master for permission and when he saw his master nod in agreement he immediately pop out taking the formidable healer with him.

 

 

As soon as they appeared in the bedroom where her cousin was confined she was immediately assaulted by Sirius heart wreaking screams. 

 

 

"Merlin, no! please my babies. Give my children back. James! James! Don't leave me, you can't be dead. Please wake up, James!" Sirius screamed mournfully as tears streamed down his face. 

 

 

Julian suddenly fell on his knees as he heard his friend's heart breaking scream. His own tears freely flowing from his dull amber eyes. Nymphadora was also silently crying beside the amber eyed wizard as she watched his cousin begged for something that doesn't make any sense for her.

 

 

On the other hand while Andromeda was also confused on what her cousin was screaming she immediately let go of the elf and rushed beside the trashing and screaming wizard held by two more house elves. Followed closely by her daughter. Drawing her wand and pressing it to Sirius' temple she then cast a spell to scan the wizards mental state. The result of her scan made her swear rather loudly in anger, that shocked her daughter as she never once heard her mum swear like that. 

 

 

Waving her wand again in a complicated pattern then started chanting an unknown spell Sirius had gone still all of a sudden cutting his horrific screams then his body sagged back on the bed. Much to everyone's relief.

 

 

When the healer was certain that Sirius was alright for now she turned towards the only person in the room who held all the answers to her so many question.The amber eyed wizard.

 

 

"Tell me everything that happened to Sirius, now," she stated firmly her burning gaze not wavering to the amber eyed wizard who was still kneeling on the floor. Julian hessitated for a moment but then nodded in agreement when he saw the determination in her eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 

Abraxas rushed towards him to help him get on his feet then led Julian to the couch where Tonks laid in earlier gesturing the two witches to follow. Taking a deep breath the amber eyed wizard started.

 

 

"When Sirius and James both turned seventeen they both came into their creature inheritance. Then they found out they were mates,"

 

 

"Merlin and Morgana! Mates?" the young auror exclaimed at the same time her mother asked

 

 

"What creature they had become? and why we haven't found out?" the elder witch inquired curiously. 

 

 

"I can't tell what creature they are. But they are dark creature that's why no one found out about the two of them except me, Lily and Dumbledore." replied Julian as he spat the headmaster's name.

 

 

"Wait, Lily knew? Then why James and her still got maried? " this it was Nymphadora who asked puzzled by everything that she had been learning.

 

 

"It was just for a front so that no one suspect something, Lily set James free so He and Sirius could be together. She understand that no one can interefere the mateship of those two then she agreed to pretend that she's still James Girlfriend,"

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

Julian looked at Andromeda in confusion not really understanding what it was she's asking.

 

 

"I mean why they had to go through with all the trouble? They can still hide their relationship. But if they don't it would still be alright as it's not uncommon in our world for two males to be in a relationship. And if people even found out about the two of them Im certain it wouldn't be a big surprise as they were to close for just being friends during their time at hogwarts. Why the need for Lily to pretend?" she elaborated exasperated when she saw the amber eyed wizard's confusion.

 

 

Before Julian could respond Abraxas suddenly spoke for the first time they had been there. " let me guess. Dumbledore suggested all of it. Sprouting about the safety of Black and Potter and for the greater good," the blonde wizard stated matter of factly.

 

 

Julian sighed heavily as he answered "yes, that's exactly what he had said. And at that time we trusted him whole heartedly so we agreed to everything he said," Julian said regretfully. "But everything has change when Sirius got pregnant,"

 

 

The tea cup that the young auror had been holding slipped on her fingers and crashed on the floor as she stared wide eyes to Julian "Sirius got pregnant? It means Harry is his son!" she commented more as a statement than a question.

 

 

But Julian still answered her anyway. "Yeah. Sirius got pregnant and he gave birth to two beautiful boys,"

 

 

"Two?" Andromeda, Nymphadora and Abraxas asked in unison looking at him in shocked and dread.

 

 

"Two. One named Harvey Evan Potter-Black, also known as Harry James Potter now. And the other child was named Hugh Evan Potter-Black," the amber eyed wizard informed them.

 

 

"But where's the other child? Everyone had thought Harry was an only child,"

 

 

"Right after Sirius gave birth Dumbledore arrived he did something to the twins then he informed us that Hugh is a squib and so he needed to take the baby away. Sirius was unconscious at that time and James was sent into a mission. Lily hadn't agreed with what the headmaster wanted but she couldn't do anything as the headmaster informed her that when James comes back from his mission he wouldn't remember anything anymore. All he would know is that Lily was his wife, Harry was their only child and Sirius was his best friend and Harry's god father. The same would happened to Sirius when he woke up. He also did to me what he did to James and Siri. I just don't understand why the headmaster did all of that,"

 

 

"I see." the older witch stated "he blocked Sirius memory , then he also blocked his creature, add to the fact that he spend so many years in azkaban it weakened his body and mind so much more," Andromeda explained her diagnosis. 

 

 

"What I don't understand why his block was just breaking just now. He's been out in azkaban for almost three years now. And I don't supposed that it was just a coinsident that I also regain my memory now, and Harry came into his creature inheritance this summer," Julian said thoughtfully.

 

 

Andromeda snapped her gaze towards Julian upon hearing that " he's only sixteen," she asked in surprise and disbelief

 

 

"He did. It was really because of a potion accident, And no I can't also tell you what creature he had become. But they are the same with Siri and James," 

 

 

 

"Alright, it would be wise to let that issue aside for now. We need to concentrate on helping Sirius," Andromeda stated firmly. She then turned to face Abraxas "  
Lord Malfoy could you please ask Narcissa to come here? I'll be needing her help," 'if only Bella was sane enough she would be a big help' she added inwardly.

 

 

The Malfoy Lord Just nodded the walked out of the room to make a floo call to her daughter in law at Malfoy Manor.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Narcissa strode purposely towards her son's music room when one of their house elves informed her that her husband had been there since last night. She was still a bit confused when her father in law floo called her earlier asking for her presence at Malfoy Villa in france. Abraxas hadn't gave her any explaination, just that her assistance was needed there. 

 

 

She wanted to informed Lucius that he would be gone for a day or two, as well as asked him if he had any idea why her husband's father suddenly summoned her. When she finally reached Draco's music room she just pushed the door open not bothering to knock.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

It was already past six in the morning but Lucius still sat on one of the couch in Draco's music room. Harvey laid beside him his head was on his lap as he gently card Harvey's soft raven locks. His thoughts were still on what had happened earlier. After the young gryffindor calmed down he had manage to distract Harvey by asking him to tell him about his life at Hogwarts. He was pleased when the young gryffindor complied without hesitation. Harvey then proceed to telling him everything since that time when he had recieved his Hogwarts letter. About the philosopher stone, the chamber of secret, when Black escaped from azkaban, the triwizard tournament, Umbridge torture and Black near death. When the young gryffindor was done he was overwhelmed with different emotions. One of those is fury because of everything the young gryffindor had been through. Then the guilt as he knew he had a part on it specially about the chamber of Secret, he was the reason it was once again opened, and dear merlin, a basilik! Harvey had fought a giant basilik at the age of twelve and survived. Then what happened at the department of mysteries this year. The young gryffindor almost lost his father at that time. 

 

 

His musing was interupted when the room's door suddenly opened and his wife strode in.

 

 

"Lucius, father had called-" lady Malfoy froze from where he was standing her words was cut off as she saw the scene in front of her. Harry Potter laid on the couch his head settled on his husband's lap sleeping peacefully.

 

 

"Lucius, what in Morgana's name is going on here?" she hissed softly not wanting the raven haired gryffindor to suddenly woke up. She was aware that Potter was her son's mate but he hadn't expected to see the young amaren in their manor this soon. She was actually expecting that it would take much longer before the young gryffindor accepted her son as his mate because of their rivalry since they were eleven. 

 

 

She looked around the room in hope that Draco was there as well but she found none. It was really just her husband and the young amaren.

 

 

Lucius gestured to her wife to wait just for a moment. He then returned his attention to the sleeping amaren on his lap. Gently caressing the young amaren's cheek he said softly

 

 

"Harvey son, you need to wake up now,"

 

 

Narcissa stared at her husband in surprise. She had only seen Lucius this affectionate towards Draco. She watched as small smile grace to the blonde wizard lips as the young amaren woke up stretching like a cute little kitten. He slowly got up looking around with his sleepy confused emerald orbs. And Narcissa had to stopped herself from cooing at how adorable the young 

amaren look at that moment.

 

 

Lucius on the other hand had no qualms or what so ever as he chuckled amusely at the young amaren's antics. He then ruffled his already messy locks as he pullled Harvey closer to him. "Come now you little kitten," he teased that made the teen scowled and pout at the same time which made him much more adorable in the eyes of the two adults. "You need to go back to Hogwarts now. Im certain your friends and brother had been so worried for you already,"

 

 

Harvey looked up at older wizard nervously as he bit his bottom lip, his eyes bright and hopeful "Can't I just stay here?" asked the young amaren as he hung his head down in embarassment. He really had no idea why but he felt safe here in this manor and with the blonde wizard "I just don't really want to face Dumbledore now. And . .Sn- Severus,"

 

 

 

At the mentioned of the headmaster's name all traces of humor and affection from the Lucius' face was gone replaced by that dark and menancing look as he tightened his hold to the young amaren

 

 

 

"We couldn't do anything to the old fool for now. But I swear we will make him pay. Just avoid him as long as you can, and if you couldn't ,make certain you will never look directly to his eyes. You understand me right, Harvey?" Lucius asked firmly as he pulled away a bit so he could see the teens reaction and so that the teen would really understand the seriousness of what he had said. 

 

 

When the young amaren nodded in understanding a mischievous glint suddenly flickered in his stormy grey eyes and a smirk plastered on his lips that made Harvey feel wary all of a sudden.

 

 

"As for our stubborn potion master," the blonde said humor and mischief lacing in his voice that made Harvey step back unconsciously

 

 

"Er. . .what about him?" asked the young amaren cautiously.

 

 

 

"Do you trust me , mio figlio?" asked Lucius as he fixed the young amaren with an intense gaze. But to Harvey he could clearly see the softness in those intense gaze. 

 

 

As a responce Harvey smiled brightly to the blonde wizard that made both Lucius and Narcissa heart warm just by seeing those brilliant smile. It was so geniune and full of emotions and sincerity.

 

 

"It might sound crazy and surreal but I really do trust you," stated Harvey softly.

 

 

 

"So if I told you that Severus really want you, that he's just being stubborn and all that non sense you will believe me?" inquired the blonde a bit eagerly.

 

 

 

"Uhm. .I don't really know, if he really want me why did he throw me out?" replied the young amaren uncertainly.

 

 

"I really had no idea whats going on to that stubborn head of Severus, but one thing I'm certain, just give him a couple of days to sort his emotion out and he'll come crawling back to you. And I meant that literally," stated Lucius with a smirk that made Harvey flushed as an image of a crawling Severus flickered to his mind. 

 

 

 

Harvey shook his head mentally to cast the tempting image away "do you really think so?" he asked a bit hopeful. 

 

 

 

"Oh Im very much certain in no time you will have that sexy potion master kneeling in front of you collared, naked and very much hot and bothered," 

 

 

 

"Papa! that's not what I meant," the young amaren exclaimed in mortification his face flushed red in embarassment. Then he suddenly froze as he looked wide eyed at Lucius when he realized what he just called the Malfoy Patriarch.

 

 

 

 

The blonde wizard was equally surprised himself. He hadn't expected for the young amaren to consider him as parental figure this soon, though he was hoping that one day he would as he himself already considered the teen as his son. Maybe when Harvey finally accepted Draco as his mate. But now Harvey had called him papa, the elation he currently felt was overwhelming that he wasn't able to stopped himself from grinning like a fool as he pulled the young teen to his arm in a warm embrace that relieved all the tension and worry Harvey had felt. 

 

 

 

Harvey snuggled closer to Lucius relieved that he hadn't messed up anything by blurting out all of a sudden how the Malfoy patriarch really meant for him. He still thought it was quite surreal that just a couple months ago he was exchanging hexes and curses to Lucius Malfoy, and then now here he was snuggling the said wizard and calling him papa. 

 

 

 

All of a sudden someone cleared their throat behind him that almost made him jumped as he wasn't really aware that they weren't alone in the room anymore. He gently pulled away from his papa's embrace then turned around to face the Lady of the Manor, Narcissa Malfoy.

 

 

 

"Really Lucius, Severus would gladly poison you for tainting his mate with your dirty thoughts," tut-tut Nascissa but Lucius just smirked indifferently. While Harvey thought his face would be permantly flushed in embarassment while he was  
here.

 

 

 

"Er. . .good morning Lady Malfoy," murmured Harvey not really having any idea what to say. Unlike Lucius he wasn't very familiar with Lady Malfoy . He had only seen her maybe once or twice so hdm had no idea how to act around her.

 

 

 

Narcissa eyed the young amaren intently that made Harvey squirmed on where he was standing next to his papa. Narcissa though very much curious about the presence of the young amaren at Malfoy manor chose to keep her silence and watched as her husband and the teen interact. If she didn't know any better he would think that the two was this close to each other for a very long time already instead of just this night. The way they comfortable interact with each other, the teasing, the overwhelming emotion the two of them had for each other was rather astounding and unbelievable, but refreshing at the same time. It had been a very long time she hadn't seen her husband act like this carefree and she was thankful for the young amaren for that and was hoping for it to go on for as long as possible.

 

 

 

She was also surprise when the teen suddenly called Lucius, Papa. Whatever bond the two had had she knew she couldn't take part of, but she was content to become even just an aunt or something. She was certain that someday Lucius would finally found someone whom he love and would love him just as much. And when that time comes, she would be very happy for him.

 

 

 

 

Returning her attention to the young amaren in front of her, her gaze softening as She smiled at him warmly not wanting to make the teen much more nervous and uncomfortable. "good morning to you as well, Mr.Potter," she greeted as she moved closer to him and gently caressed his face she mocked whispered "don't let Lucius fill your head with his perverted thoughts,"

 

 

 

"I did no such thing," Lucius huffed exasperated. "come now son, it's time to share to you the secret to Malfoy's etheral beauty. When Im done with you, let's just say Severus would be having a very hard time restraining himself around you," stated the blonde wizard in sadistic glee.

 

 

 

Narcissa's thinkering laughter echoed inside the room as he stared at the horrified teen. Really, Lucius should have expected this young amaren to be very much different from their Draco who was an epitome of vanity, beauty and grace, which very much lack the young gryffindor at the moment. She wasn't saying that the young amaren wasn't beautiful. In fact he's georgeous and she dare say sexy in a manly way. He just need a little make over to bring out the best in him. Lucius was right, but the way he was currently eyeing the teen she was very much certain he would go overboard that would surely traumatize the young amaren. A simple make over would do for now.

 

 

 

"Really, Lucius look what you've done. You've scared the poor boy," Lady Malfoy softly reproved

 

 

 

Harvey let out a relieved sigh as he sent a small greatful smile towards the blonde witch thinking that he was saved from Lucius insane idea. But the smile quickly fell from his lips as the said witch continue

 

 

 

"While I agree that a make over need to be done, I suggest a simple spells and charm will do for now," she commented a she wave her wand that Harvey hadn't noticed the witch had drawn earlier. She muttered a simple charm and his baggy clothes suddenly vanished replaced by a simple emerald fitted shirt and a tight leather pants and a dragon hide boots. 

Another wave of her wand this time above his head and he felt his hair glamour faded. His long, silky raven hair cascade down his waist. When Narcissa was satisfied with her work she then conjured a full body mirror and let the young amaren see his gorgeous self. 

 

 

 

Harvey'r jaw dropped open when he saw his reflection in the mirror in awe and shocked. He couldn't believe that beautiful person in the mirror was him. All his life he had believed himself as nothing but an ugly, scrawny little freak. But what he was seeing now was the complete opposite.  
Then he frowed when a sudden thought crossed his mind.

 

 

"You did well with the hair Cissa dear," Lucius commented gleefully " Severus has a weakness with long hair. Oh what I wouldn't give just to see Severus reaction when he saw you enter the great hall looking so stunning and ravishing like that," he muttered wistfully

 

 

 

Narcissa nodded in agreement but both her and Lucius abruptly sobered when they noticed the frown on the young amaren's face "what's wrong Harvey dear?"she inquired softly. She was still confused by the name but let it go for now she would get his answer later.

 

 

 

"But I don't want him to want me just because of how I look," the dejected young amaren said softly avoiding both the adult gaze.

 

 

 

"Of course not," the blonde wizard stated firmly "He will certainly come to you no matter how you look. I've known Severus since he was eleven. Believed it or not he already want you even before he found out that you're his mate," 

 

 

 

When Harvey gave him an increadulous look he waved him off as he continued "let's just say that it was some sort of punishment for hurting you and throwing you out. let him suffer the consequence of his thoughtless action and stubborness,"

 

 

 

Harvey was silent contemplating on what the blonde wizard had said. After a while he finally nodded in agreement making Lucius went back to his unusual cheerful self. The teen returned his gaze on the mirror just then he remembered the streaks on his hair.

 

 

 

"I can't show to everyone like this. The streaks on my hair would be a dead give away about my creature inheritance," he commented caressing the said streaks.

 

 

 

"Oh, no worries about that dear, here let me fix it," said Narcissa as she pointed her wand on his once again, and within seconds the streaks on his hair was hidden by a glamour.

 

 

"There you go. Perfect,"

 

 

"Not yet," said Lucius as he moved behind the young amaren. He gathered Harvey's hair on his hands and gently braided it down to the very end. He then conjured a leather strap and tied it on Harvey's braided hair.

 

 

"There. That's perfect. Simply beautiful" he exclaimed ecstatic.

 

 

"I look like a girl," the teen complained pouting

 

 

"No you're not! You're beautiful in a manly way. Alright enough of that pouting you should really go now," said Lucius as he led the young amaren to the door. 

 

 

Harvey immediately sobered at that.  
All insecurities and fear returning once again. What if this was just all a dream? what if when he walked of the door he couldn't go back here ever again. what if after this Lucius would returned to the way he had treated him before. That last thought made his heart clenched painfully. Lucius sensing the teens train of thought took one of his ring from his finger. It was actualy a Malfoy heir ring. He was supposed to give it to Draco on his seventeenth birthday. But he was certain his wouldn't mind if he gave it to Harvey now. The teen was basically a family now, It's just a matter of when. And he had a feeling it would be sooner rather than later.

 

 

Harvey was confused when his papa took off one of his ring. He was certain that it was it was a family heirloom as he could see the Malfoy crest on it. He was then shocked when the blonde wizard took his hand and slid the ring on his finger and watched it resize immediately.

 

 

The young amaren then looked at Lucius puzzled and curiously. 

 

 

"This is the Malfoy heir ring," said Lucius. The young amaren gasped wide eyed as he tried to took the ring off. But Lucius immediately stopped him. 

 

 

"Don't Harvey. Im giving it to you take it,"

 

 

"But. . .but Im not your heir," the young amaren protested "This belongs to Draco," he added softly as he stared at the ring in wonder when he suddenly felt like someone embraced. It felt warm, comfortable and safe.

 

 

Aware of what the young teen was currently experiencing he explained "Draco's magic was already infused in this ring. What you're feeling right now is Draco's magic accepting yours. It means both your magic is compatible. It could never harm you in any way. And don't worry about Draco's reaction. He would be glad to find out that I gave you his ring,"

 

 

 

Above everything that the Malfoy Patriarch had said only one thing stuck on his mind ' both your magic is compatible. It could never harm you in any way' .If that's true which he believed was indeed the truth as he knew Lucius would never lie to him about this as he had no idea what his did to him. If what the blonde wizard was saying was true, then how come Draco was able to cast the curse on him? He didn't really want to held his hope high. But maybe, just maybe it wasn't really Draco. That it was just someone who was trying to paint a bad image of Draco. He now remember that time on the train when Draco begged for him to accept Severus. Then the looks the blonde was giving him during the welcoming feast. It was very much different from the Draco that did those horrible things to him. 

 

 

All of a sudden he was washed over with a sense of relief and acceptance his amaren mark suddenly flashed brightly indicating of his acceptance of one of his mate. This time it was Draco. Somewhere in the slytherin boys dorm the same happened to Draco's mark.

 

 

It was not Draco that did those horrible things to him, he was very much certain of that fact now. And he was very much relieved and happy about that he couldn't stopped himself from bursting into tears.

 

 

Lucius abruptly stopped talking when he realized Harvey was not listening to him anymore. The teens eyes was glaze as though he was not there with him. 

 

 

"Harvey, son are you alright.? he asked worriedly. But the teen didn't react at all. He tried again this time shaking him a bit but still had done nothing to captured the teens attention. Even Narcissa already moved closer to them when she realized something was wrong. 

 

 

"Lucius, what's going on?" she asked looking at the teen worriedly when she noticed his eyes were glazed and empty as though an imperious was cast on him.

 

 

"I don't know. He just suddenly become like that. I've tried to call him so many times already. Then he started to felt panic inside when he too finally noticed the dull and empty eyes of his son. He was about to do just that when the young amaren suddenly burst into tears. 

 

 

Lucius immediately pulled the crying teen into his arms feeling relieved and worried at the same time. 

 

 

"Harvey, son. What's wrong? Please tell me. I'll make it all better. I swear," the devastated blonde wizard whispered as he tried to calm his son down. He cupped the teens face with both his hand as his thumb tried to wiped those tears that keep streaming down his face. He saw Harvey opened his mouth as though he wanted to say something but instead of words, an ear piercing scream came out of the teens mouth then his hand clutched his head tightly. 

 

 

 

Both Malfoys stared in horror as the teen continued screaming while clutching his head tightly. Lucius immediately curse when he caught sight of the now burning red curse mark. Muttering a silent apology and hoping that the vow won't take this as him harming the teen. He quickly draw his wand out and pointed at the teen.

 

 

 

"Lucius, what are you doing?" Narcissa asked in dread but Lucius paid him no mind. He just close his eyes then softly whispered "stupefy,"

 

 

the bright red light sped towards it's target and hit the teen square on his chest before Narcissa was able to do anything. None of them noticed the fully transformed amaren that suddenly appeared inside the room  
looking very furious and ready to rip anyone who had dared to harm his mate.

 

 

"Lucius, what have you done?" she asked horrified. When the screaming had stop only did the blonde wizard opened his eyes as he fell on his knees feeling very weak all a sudden. Then he froze when a voice he was very familiar with spoke behind him. 

 

 

 

"Indeed father, what have you done to my 'mate'? asked Draco. His voice was so cold and his eyes blazing in fury.  
~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~


	13. Chapter 13

Ginny was walking back towards the gryffindor tower from the owlery as she had sent a letter to her mum just like she always did every start of the term. Her thoughts went back to what happened this summer. Harry, Ron and Hermione coming into their creature inheritance was a big shock to all of them much more to what kind of creature they are. Amaren. They are etheral when in fully transform form. Specially Harry. But to her surprise she hadn't felt any attraction to him at all. She realized maybe because she knew that no matter what Harry would never be hers. He was destined with someone else. Mates. They called them. Harry has three dominant mates that would love and treasure him above else and she was happy for him. Harry deserved to be happy and to be taken care of.

 

She was pulled from her thoughts when she suddenly collide with something or someone that she almost fell on the floor if not for the hands that quickly held her arms to keep her from falling and steady her instead. When she looked up she realized it was slytherin. Zabini.

 

"I apologize. I wasn't looking where I was going," said a deep voice with italian accent.

 

She raised her brow in surprise. A slytherin apologizing to a gryffindor. But then she just wave her hand off. " It's fine. I aswell wasn't looking where I was going," she replied " are you lost?" she added when she saw him looking around.

 

" Yeah. I was actually looking for the gryffindor tower," 

 

" Mind telling me why? If you say that to the other gryffindors they might think you're up to something," stated Ginny crossing her arms on her chest.

 

" And you're not?" countered the slytherin.

 

" A bit. But Im more interested on why a slytherin, you of all people was looking for the gryffindor tower this early in the morning," replied the red head witch curiously.

 

Blaise stared at the red head witch for a while deciding if he should inform her about him and her brother being mates. In the end he decided that he didn't really want to hide his relationship with Ron. " I was actually looking for your brother," he admited.

 

" My brother," repeated Ginny blankly

 

" Yeah, Ron,"

 

" Ron?" asked Ginny in surprise. Well that was unexpected. "why?"

 

" Oh! Ron hadn't told you yet? We're mates," informed the dark skinned slytherin with a bright smile. 

 

" Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ginny in shocked. It's just first day of school and Ron already found his mate. 

 

" So, can I come with you?" asked Blaise hopefully " I'll just wait for him outside the tower,"

 

" Fine," Ginny agreed. "but before we go. Lets make things clear first. Ron may be a bit insensitive and stupid-" 

 

" He's not!" snapped the dark skinned slytherin angrily cutting Ginny off. " I just spend some hours with him last night but I already knew he isn't insensitive nor stupid. He's actually smart if he really wanted to be. He's fun to be with, loyal to all he cared so much. A great strategist. Loving and protective sibling. Did you know that he worry so much for you? He said that if you got hurt or someone made you cry he would move heaven and earth just to make who ever hurt you to pay. He wanted to work immediately right after graduation so he could provide you with those things that you deserve as the only princess in your family," 

 

Ginny stared at Blaise wide eyed. She really didn't know what to say. She was surprise that this slytherin easily defended his brother like they've been together for a very long time already instead of just last night. And it warmed her heart that he seems to really care for Ron. At the same time she was shocked and touched because of what Blaise revealed to her. She hadn't expected that Ron cared for her that much. 

 

" Oh merlin," she whispered as she hastily wiped the tears that started to streamed down her cheeks as she tried not to break down in front of the dark skinned slytherin. However Blaise next words and expression made her laugh out loud

" Salazar's couldron. Please Ginny don't cry. Ron would hex me to oblivion if he found out I made you cry. Why are you even crying?" said Blaise exasperated while he gathered the crying sister of his mate in his arms to comfort her.

 

He was startled when Ginny started laughing all of a sudden. 

 

" Oh merlin, Ron already had you wrapped around his finger," stated Ginny between giggles as she pulled away from Blaise.

 

" am not," denied the young slytherin 

 

" Oh yes you are. The lucky bastard. He managed to snatch one of the hottest guy in Hogwarts, hmmp . ," muttered Ginny as she turned back and made her way towards the gryffindor tower. Blaise following beside her. Then she abruptly stopped then face the young slytherin all trace of humor was gone. "just remember this, Zabini. Once you hurt my brother I would do everything in my power to kill you slowly and painfully," stated Ginny seriously.

 

What Blaise did next left Ginny dumbfonded and relieved at the same time. Blaise looked around for a while making sure that no one was around. He then dropped his hair glamour and his below shoulder length hair appeared. It had two colored streaks like Ron's and Hermione's. Blaise plucked a few strands of his hair then pulled his wand and pressed the tip to the hair. " I swear on my wizard and amaren's magic to give Ginerva Weasley a full concent to end my life and magic through this when I intentionally hurt my mate Ronald Weasley in any way. Either physically or emotionally. As well as to love, protect, and cherished him for the rest of our immortal lives. So mote it be," after his last word the hair strands suddenly glowed brightly that Ginny had to cover her eyes. When the light finally faded Ginny found herself staring into a very beautiful silver infinity ring with a huge crimson stone at the center. Blaise then took her hand and slid the ring on her finger. " Im the only one who could take that off. When I broke my vow the ring would heat up. That's only the time you could take it off. All you need to do is broke the stone to end my life," explained the dark skinned seriously.

 

Ginny stared at Blaise in shocked. Never in her entire life she had expected something like this to happen. She was very much aware that amaren's hair was very powerful and precious part of the amaren's just like their wings. She glanced at the ring now on her finger and she could feel her erratic heartbeat. Then a bright smile suddenly bloomed on her lips as he looked at Blaise. " Thank you. Now I knew that Ron would be perfectly love and taken care of. He's lucky to have you," stated Ginny sincerely. 

 

But Blaise shook his head " I'm the lucky one to have him," said the young amaren whole heartedly. That made Ginny respect and like him even more.

 

" Didn't know slytherins could be romantic and sappy as well," tease Ginny to lighten up the mood as they proceed to the stair towards the lions den. Blaise just gave her a silly grin. 

 

When they finally reached the portrait of the fat lady. Ginny asked Blaise to wait for them. She whispered the password then rushed inside just in time to see Ron came down from their dorm.

 

" Ron!" she exclaimed as she launged forward hugging her surprise brother. 

 

" Hey Gin, what happened?" the red head wizard asked puzzled but returned his sister's embrace.

 

" Oh nothing. Im just so happy," replied Ginny as she pulled away. But her teary eye hadn't gone unnoticed to Ron who narrowed his eyes at her. 

 

" Why are you crying? Who's that bastard who make you cry?" asked Ron firmly but Ginny just hugged him one more much to his confusion.

 

"No one made me cry. I told you I was just happy. Now come on someone's looking for you outside," explained Ginny as she dragged Ron outside before Ron could protest.

 

When they stepped out of the portrait hole Ron stopped dead on his track when he saw Blaise outside obviously waiting for them. 

 

" Blaise?" he called gaining the dark skinned slytherin's attention.

 

Blaise turned to the voice that called him and smile brightly when he saw it was his mate. He quickly waked towards Ron. " Good morning, mi amore," he purred and before the red head amaren could react Blaise already had his arms wrapped around his waist as Blaise gave him a loving kiss. The kiss quickly deepened when Ron wound his arms around his neck and kissed him back not really realizing that Ginny was still with them. Well no one could really blame Ron as Blaise kisses was just hot and addicting. 

 

After what seems like forever but really just some minutes they finally pulled apart catching their breath. Blaise rested his forehead againts Ron his arms still wrapped lovingly to his mate. " I missed you," he whispered planting a chaste kiss on Ron's lips. 

 

Ron brushed a strands of Blaise hair that fell on his eyes as he looked at those brown orbs that was looking at him intensely that it made his chest tightened not in pain but in extreme pleasure. " we're together just last night," Ron pointed out softly. 

 

" well, I much prefer to always be with you," admited Blaise sincerely. Then his brow furrowed when he noticed the dark circle around Ron's eyes. 

 

" you haven't had any sleep yet," Blaise stated tracing his mate's eyes with his thumb. 

 

Ron shook his head " I can't sleep. Harv- Harry hadn't returned yet. I'm worried something happened to him," he murmured sadly.

 

" Draco just returned this morning from searching for Harry. But something unexpected happened. Draco's mark flared," 

 

Ron was surprised but he was happy for his best friend. The way he saw Malfoy reacted last night he could tell that Malfoy do care for Harry or even love him, "you mean Harry already accepted him as his mate?" he clarrified.

 

" yeah," 

 

Ron stared at Blaise for a while but the young slytherin somehow avoiding his gaze. " Blaise," he said sternly " there's something more happened.,"

 

Blaise sighed heavily. Really now he was thinking that Ginny must be right that his fiery mate already got him wrapped around hir finger. " Am not sure what happened yet. But after Draco's mark flared he suddenly transform into his full amaren form then he screamed furiously before he disappeared right in front of me and Nazaneen," 

 

" you can't apparate inside Hogwarts, Blaise," 

 

" I know. But Nazaneen said what Draco did wasn't apparating. It's how amarens travel. But Draco shouldn't know about that yet. So whatever promt Draco to do it must really be important,"

 

" Do you think something happened to Harry?" asked Ron worriedly.

 

" Am not sure yet, mi amore. But Nazaneen asked some of his guards to looked for Harry and Draco. He promise to let us know if he found them," assured the dark skinned amaren to his mate. " now why don't we go down to the great hall and have some breakfast then I'll take you to this special place I discover last year and you can rest there for a while," suggested Blaise as he led his mate towards the great hall but they were stop when Hermione stepped out of the portrait hole. 

 

"Ron," called Hermione when she saw him with Zabini walking away from her.

 

Ron turned and saw Hermione called for him. " Is it alright if you go ahead?" he requested to his slytherin mate " I just wanted to tell Hermione about Harry. I don't want to discuss it in the great hall,"

 

" Alright. I'll see you down there. Don't take too long. You badly need some nap already," agreed Blaise as he place one more loving kiss to Ron's lips before he turned and leave.

 

" Hey, mione guess what? Harry already accepted Malfoy as his mate," Ron informed he happily as he approached her. But his smile quickly fell when he noticed her furious expression.

 

" Hermione? Aren't you happy for Harry?" he asked curiously

 

" Happy? Of course am not happy. Am furious. Malfoy must have done something to him to force Harry to accept him. Harry would never willingly accept Malfoy as his mate," 

 

" We can't be sure of that Hermione. Besides, we saw how Malfoy reacted last night. How he worry for Harry. Hell he even defended him from Professor Snape. And he continue searching for Harry till this morning. I could certainly tell that he cared for Harry , or even love him already,"

 

"He does not," snapped Hermione angrily " he's nothing but a spoiled evil slytherin like their Lord. All of them are nothing but heartless monsters. Look at what Professor Snape done to Harry. After Harry accepted him, he just throw him out. And now he was missing. It was those slytherins fault,"

 

" whoa. .Calm down will you? You're the one who keep reminding me before that not because they are slytherin they are already bad and evil. And have you forgotten? Blaise is also a snake and I know he isn't like that," Ron pointed out.

 

" That's what you think. But sooner or later he will also leave you. When he already get what he wanted. Open your eyes Ron. Do you really think he sincerely wanted you? That he could easily accepted you? Have you forgotten how he insulted you before? How he humiliate you because you're poor. That you live in a barn and that you wear hand me down clothes. You're nothing but a blood traitor, a stupid-"

 

slap

 

Hermione stopped her tirade and looked at Ginny in shocked while cupping her reddened cheek where Ginny slapped her.

 

" How could you?" Ginny hissed furiously at the same time Ron turned and ran away from them. The stricken look and pain in his eyes hadn't gone unnoticed to Ginny that made her even more furious.

 

~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter guys. This chapter was supposed to be much longer but I decided to cut it off and write Draco and Harry's scene to another chapter. Thanks for all the commentsand kudos. I appreciate them a lot. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks


	14. chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update after a very very long time. This is still unbetaed so sorry in advance for the grammar and mistakes my lovelies. Enjoy comments and kudos are very much appreciated.

"Indeed father what have you done to my mate?" Asked Draco lowly his voice so cold though his eyes were burning in fury.

Lucius stiffened hearing his son's familiar cold voice. He immediately turn to face his obviously enraged son and he was in awe seeing him in his fully transformed form.

His silvery blond hair was flowing as his pure white wings flutter behind him. He also noticed that he was much more taller and broader now.

His accessing was interrupted when he felt his son's magic lashed out a bit realizing that his son was starting to get impatient.

"It's not what you think, Draco.  Someone cast the Curse mark on him. I accidentally saw the mark at the back of his neck earlier and it somehow got triggered. I need to stun him so he wouldn't feel the pain caused by the curse," explained the Malfoy Lord stiffly. He would found out who dare curse his son then he would make them pay dearly. No one messes with the Malfoys and their family.

Upon hearing this Draco growled angrily as he strode towards his unconscious mate. He carefully picked him up he then sat on the couch Harvey settled on his lap. Harvey's head was leaning on his shoulder while his wings wrapped protectively on his mate.

"Is it safe to revive him now,father? "  he inquired as he gently carressed his mate's soft hair. He was still in awe that Harvey accepted him. He really thought that this day would never happen. But he was very much thankful and he swear he would never ruined this chance Harvey had given him.

Lucius approached the two young amaren. He knelt in front them and gently brushed Harvey's hair aside exposing his curse mark. He saw his son stiffened upon seeing the curse mark. He too was having a hard time reigning his temper. He was mildly relief that the mark wasn't as red as it had been a while ago.

"Yes. He can be revived now," he answered pointing his wand at Harvey . The three Malfoy's watched silently as Harvey slowly regained his senses.

***★★★

Harvey slowly woke up feeling very warm and comfortable. This was probably the first time he woke up in his entire life feeling like this. Like he was content, safe, warm and protected. No this was not the first. He also felt this way when he woke up at Severus chamber. But this one was a bit different. . It's a bit 'intense' He had no idea why but he doesn't want to leave this comfort so he instead snuggled more to the warmness that was comforting him.

He was about to fell back to sleep when he heard someone chuckled then his eyes snapped wide open when he heard Draco's familiar voice.

"Come on baby. You need to wake up now. As much as I want us to stay like this for much longer we really need to talk," murmured the Malfoy heir as he unwrapped his wings around his mate.

The gryffindor amaren quickly bolted out of Draco's lap and away from the three Malfoys. Lucius was concerned if the curse had done something to Harvey that might made him forgot what had happened earlier. And that thought made his chest constrict painfully. While Draco was worried and concern as well that his mate would now regret accepting him.

"Harv-" Draco was cut off when he suddenly found himself armful with his crying mate. When Harvey abruptly flung himself to Draco after staring at him for so long.

"Draco. Sorry. I'm so sorry," Harvey repeatedly muttered as he clung tightly to his mate.

"Shhh. . .love. It's ok. You have nothing to apologize about," comforted Draco as he rubbed Harvey's back to comfort and calm his devastated mate.

Harvey leaned back so he could see Draco's face as he vehemently shook his head. "No. I really believe them. I really thought it was you. I should have followed my instinct. I should have listen to my heart," he ranted whispering the last part sadly

Draco gently cupped his face brushing his thumb on his cheeks. "Harvey baby listen carefully ok? And We already know about you and your twin. He's been worried about you since last night when you suddenly disappear," he added when he saw Harvey looked at him surprise when he called him by his real name.

When Harvey nodded he continued. "Is this something about your curse mark? " he felt his mate froze. "don't worry love we already knew. Father saw your mark earlier and immediately recognize what it was. So you can talk to us already. Tell us who did this to you and they will surely pay,"

"Draco's right, mio figlio," Lucius added much to Draco's amazement. Not expecting that his father was that attached to his mate already. Much more when Harvey immediately flung himself to his father upon hearing his voice.

"Papa!" exclaimed the gryffindor amaren shocking Draco for the second time. He looked at his father questioningly.

"There's a bond forming between the two of us. Were not sure yet what or how this bond formed but I felt very protective of him already like a father to their children and he too felt the same," explained the Malfoy Lord.

He then turned his attention towards the gryffindor amaren that was snuggled on his side. "Harvey, son. Could you tell me who gave you the curse mark? We promise you're safe from them now. You also need to tell us so we can find them and make them cast the counter curse," he said trying to urge Harvey to talk to them.

Harvey was silent for a while that the Malfoy's thought he wasn't going to talk then he pulled away from Lucius then sat back down on the couch. Draco followed immediately taking Harvey's hand wanting to be always close to his mate as possible. Then Harvey started talking.

"The last day before last summer break, I received a letter from. . . .from Draco," Harvey began hesitantly.

"What? But I never sent you any letter. And I already left the school two days before the summer break," Draco interjected a bit confused.

 

Harvey stared at Draco his emerald eyes filled with unshed tears. But he was not upset. In fact he's very happy at this moment as he finally confirmed his doubts before. That it was not really Draco who did those horrible things to him. 

 

“Harvey baby what’s wrong?” Asked Draco worriedly

 

The gryffindor amaren shook his head and smiled more brightly at his mate. " Am just very happy," when Draco just gave him a doubtful look he explained "I'm very happy because It was not you who.  .who did those horrible things to me ," 

 

"I would never intentionally do or say horrible things to you, love. I know I am a prat and rude to you this past years but that's just because I was hurt when you reject my friendship during our first year. Then later on when I realised that I. . I actually like you  it was just to gain your attention. During our fourth year I saw how distressed you are about the tournament I just want to distract you and take your mind off the task for a while. I guess I just make it worst for you," admitted Draco his face flush in embarrassment.

 

Narcissa and Lucius shared a knowing look already aware of their son's feelings and behavior since their fourth year when the blond won't stop writing to them about the triwizard tournament. But all his letter was really mostly about Potter this and Potter that not that Draco realised that.

 

While Harvey was staring at him with love and awe that made the blonde Slytherin flushed both in embarrassment and happiness upon seeing his mate staring at him like that.

 

He was about to open his mouth to say something when the music room's door banged opened admitting a very furious potion master though his anger immediately fade when he caught sight of Harvey who was looking at him warily.

 

Severus had stayed awake all night thinking about everything that he had discovered and that had happened and he couldn't help but berate himself for his harshness to their mate and his stupidity. Draco was right Harvey was so much different from his parents. He need to talk to his little mate and begged for forgiveness. He immediately went to the Slytherin dorm room hoping to catch on Draco before he went to the great hall for breakfast. He was hoping Draco was successful in his search for Harvey last night. He arrived at Draco's dorm and was about to enter when he heard voices inside and what they were talking about made his magic spike in rage.

 

"When are we calling on my Harry baby again? Those photos you sent me. I want to try them on my baby myself as soon as possible. I want to fuck his tight ass while wearing those clothes. Where did you get those pics anyway? " whinned someone inside that made the potion master's chest clenched painfully in dread and anger.

 

" Shut up, you idiot someone might hear you," hissed Pansy Parkinson irritably. Severus could easily recognized her voice everywhere. 

 

" We can't simply call on Potter now. It's too risky now that Draco is also here in the castle. He could easily detect something is wrong with Potter if the stupid golden boy started acting strange towards Draco. He might not be able to tell someone because of the curse mark but-" she wasn't able to continue as the door was suddenly blasted open. She and Theo only manage to let out a terified shriek upon seeing their furious head of the house before darkness engulfed them as they were hit by Severus' unknown spell.

 

Severus stared down at his two unconscious snakes in disgust and anger. The moment he heard the Parkinson heiress mention about the curse mark his amaren snapped it was just fortunate that his amaren hadn't outright killed them for what he had heard they had done with their mate. 

 

At the thought of their mate Severus close his eyes and took a deep breath trying to reign his enrage amaren. He much more needed to find Harvey now but before that he should keep this two locked up first. He had a feeling that they would still be needing them to get some more information aswell as to counter the curse mark they cast on Harvey. 

 

Throwing one last glare to Nott and Parkinson he let out a burst of his amaren magic that engulfed them then the two was gone appearing in one of the Malfoy's dungeon cell.


End file.
